Kpdbzsuperman BOOK 1
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Kim's is from.... krypton. Ron is from....Vegeta . Can Kim and Ron deal with being alien's and still have a normal life. Can they deal with saving the world , super power's , crushes , puberty and HIGH SCHOOL! KPRS
1. Chapter 1

Superman/DBZ/Kp: 

Kim's is from... krypton. Ron is from...Vegeta . Can Kim and Ron deal with being alien's and still have a normal life. Can they deal with saving the world , super power's , crushes , puberty and HIGH SCHOOL! 

( Krypton)

" Jor-el , is the ship ready" ask Lara as she held her baby girl. There home planet was being destroyed by the war. The only way to save her child is to send her to earth the only planet that she can blend into. Kara- el was her name she had red hair and green eye's.

" Yes , Lara I'm making sure that everything is safe we only have ten minuets" said Jor-el as he looked at His Wife she had red hair and green eye's. He had Black hair and black eye's.

" Kara my angel I hope you find love on earth" said Lara as she looked at her sleeping baby.

" Lara it's ready" said Jor-el as he walked to his wife.

" I'm ready as well I just hope that on earth she will be loved" said Lara as she looked at Jor-el and kissed her baby goodbye for the first and last time.

" I know she will shes a El and El's are lucky with love" said Jor-el as he smiled st his wife.

" Hmm, the last of Krypton my darling angel" said Lara as she place Kim in the space ship. The ship looked like a small submarine with a see threw window across the whole thing. In the ship was a crystal and a necklaces with a big "S" the family symbol. 

" I wish I could see you grow my dear, I would of love to see you play , learn and fall in love but know this my child I and your mother will always love you" said Jor-el as he kiss Kara on the head for the last time. AS he and Lara went to the control panel with tear's in the eye's as they press the button for the little girl's ride to safety.

" ready to blast off in 10 , 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 blast off . The ship blasted off away from Krypton as the little girl cried only to see her planet blow up.

_In another part of the universe a other planet was also being destroyed. That planet was call Vegeta._

_( on Vegeta) _

" Kron getKrow in the ship Now! Frieza's going strike soon" yelled Ami as she looked at her mate holding there son. Ami had black hair , black eye's and the saiyan pride a brown monkey tail.

" I got him" said Kron as he looked at his son sleeping. Kron had black hair, black eye's and a brown monkey tail like all saiyan's did , well expect his son , he had blond hair , brown eye's and a golden tail , he was the weakest one born in a long time. But he still loved his son no way in hell was he going to die today with out knowing the first blood battle or the feel of a woman or the way love of his mate. He hope that his son will find a mate on earth, even if there all jelly bag's down there it's the only planet hew can blend into and the only planet Frieza won't look for a saiyan..

" Look I know your sad but look at the bright side he'll be the strongest on that planet." said Ami as she looked at her mate frown.

" I know it just what if he needs some one to tell him how to woo a female and other stuff" said Kron as he looked at Ami.

" Well, if he's like his dad then yes he'll need help , but if he's like me then no he'll be find." said Ami as she made fun of her mate trying to make him happy.

" Har de har , thats not funny I am good with the females I got you didn't I " said Kron as he got up and smirk at his mate.

" No , I GOT YOU" said Ami grinning as she took her son and hugged him one more time.

" Look at him he's so peaceful, dreaming of killing, flying and how to destroy thing's" said Kron as he looked down at Krow.

" Yha , thats our little warrior , I love you son be strong" said Ami as she place Krow in his space ship. The ship looked like a giant metal ball , with small window . In the ship was a black suit, a armer vest , black fingerless gloves , black metal boot's, a red head band with the family crest of black fire with a black bird and the saiyan scanner with a red screen to read the power's of others.

" I hope the clothes fight the doctor said he'd be a big guy , pluses he'll be hung like me" said Kron with a huge grin.

" Hmm, so the earth girl will get 14 inches of pure joy , with my kinky ways THATS MY BOY" said Ami as she grin at her son.

" Oh, yha he'll be a lady killer like his old man BOOYHA" said Kron as he pumped his fist in the air.

" Booyha indeed my mate" said Ami as she place her son in the ship.

" You think we should put clothes on him, I don't know if jelly bags like naked things" said Kron as he looked at his son naked as the day he was born. 

" Nha, he likes being naked like his ma" said Ami as closed the door.

" Bye son, have fun on earth" said Kron as he launch the ship. Ron didn't cry but he saw a monster and his planet blow up in a pink beam.

As the two space ship's entered the earth's atmosphere the to windows meet and both baby's saw the other and waved as they crashed in the earth's atmosphere at an unbelievable speed. 

( Lake Middeltin)

" Look at those star's" said Anne Possible in her husband's arm's. Anne had red hair, blue eye's and was wearing a blue jacket and blue jeans.

" I know and this is so romantic" said Kate Stoppable as she smiled at her best friend , while sitting on her husband lap. She was wearing a green sweater and white sweat pants. 

" I'd hope you'd girl's would like this me and Dean went threw hell to get the cabin" said James Possible . James had short brown hair, blue eye's and was wearing a red jacket and black pants. 

" Yup , and lookie at what I got" said Dean as he held a bottle of sparking apple cider from France.

" Oh, yummy" said Kate as she kissed Dean.

" With the stars above and our love with us now what can be more perfect then this" said James as he kissed Anne.

" A child" said Anne and Kate as the had tears in there eyes.

" Anne, we still can try come on we only had three miscarriages the forth ones the charm" said James as he looked at his wife.

" I wana show the world our love I want a BABY" yelled Anne as she looked at James.

" I want one too I want a little boy" said Kate as she started to cry.

" Kate I know you want a son Kate and I'm sorry it's my fault that we can have one" said Dean as he frown.

" No, it's mine too I can't have BABYS" cried Kate as she cried even harder. 

" Look two shooting stars lets make a wish" cried Anne as she pointed at the sky.

" Thats' not shooting stars there meteors RUUUNNN" yelled James as he and everybody ran into the cabinets. 

" Jimmy sweetie aren't they kind big for meteors" ask Anne as she looked at the speed and size of the space rocks.

" Yha they are" said James as he saw that they were separating. 

" CRASH" as both ship's crash only a couple of feet away.

" Let's go check it out" said Dean as his inner boy came out and ran out of the room.

" DEAN" yelled all three as the ran after him.

" Dean , are you crazy! What the hell are you thinking checking out a meteor" said Kate as she hit her husband. 

" WOW" said Dean as he jumped into the big hole from the meteor's.

" WOW is right" said James as he to jumped in.

" THERE SPACE SHIP'S COOOOOL" yelled Dean as he looked at the two of the ship's.

"HELL YHA" yelled James as he looked at the one that looked like a submarine.

" James be careful" said Anne as she too went into the pit.

" DEAN STOPPABLE"yelled Kate as she followed Anne into the pit.

" Ahh, but is soooo cool" whined Dean as he looked at the one that look like a big ball.

" There some thing in there" said Anne/ Kate at the same time as they open the ship's. 

" WAIT" yelled Dean/James as the try to stop there wife.

" It's a baby" said Anne/ Kate as she picked up the baby girl/boy.

" Wow, she's beautiful" said Anne as she looked at the little girl in her arm's. 

" HE'S SO CUTE" squealed Kate as she looked down at the baby boy in her arm's.

" He has a tail" said Dean as he touched the tail.

" Umm, Anne your not thinking what I think your thinking are you" ask James as he looked at his wife looking at the baby.

" What" said Anne not even looking up to look at James.

" I am" said Kate as she looked at Dean.

" Cool , I can have a alien for a son" said Dean as he smiled at the little boy.

" We can't tell anybody about him being from outer space" said Kate as she looked at Dean.

" James can I keep her" said Anne as she pleaded.

" Err, fine Dean help me hide these ship's and we'll get the paper to adopt them" said James as he looked at the ship's.

" You know were taking this pretty well , I mean alien's as kid's but hay I LOVE IT" said Dean as he had a huge smile on his face.

" Her name will be Kimberly Anne Possible" said Anne as she looked at Kim sleeping.

" And His name will be Ronald Dean Stoppable" said Kate as she looked at Ron.

I hope you like this . If you have any ideas tell me and I'll will listen. Ja Ne DWS. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Kp/ superman Dbz

" _James can I keep her" said Anne as she pleaded._

" _Err, fine Dean help me hide these ship's and we'll get the paper to adopt them" said James as he looked at the ship's._

" _You know were taking this pretty well , I mean alien's as kid's but hay I LOVE IT" said Dean as he had a huge smile on his face._

" _Her name will be Kimberly Anne Possible" said Anne as she looked at Kim sleeping._

" _And His name will be Ronald Dean Stoppable" said Kate as she looked at Ron._

__

( 13 years later)

" Come on Ron move it" said Kim as she looked at her best friend.

" On it Kp" said Ron as he smiled at his best friend.

" This place is going to blow , come on Ronnie move your cute but" said Kim as she grin at Ron and holding out her hand for him , so he can get on the plane.

" Leave my but alone" said Ron as he grabbed her hand and got on the plane.

" Can't I give you a complement Ronnie" said Kim as looked at Ron.

" I can't wait to get home" said Ron as he sat down on the plane chair.

" Me too , me to Ronnie" said Kim as she sat down by him.

" I'm taking a nap" said Ron as he closed his eyes.

" Sleep tight"said Kim as she smiled at Ron sleeping.

" Hnk, peanuts" said Rufus as he crawled out of Ron's pocket and looked at Kim.

" Oh, ok Rufus come to "mommy" and let "daddy" sleep" said Kim as she picked up the mole rat. The only reason Kim said mommy and daddy was because Rufus calls them that, so they agreed to play along.

" Hnk, Daddy sleeping" said Rufus as he looked at Ron.

" Yup, he is" said Kim as she went threw her bag for some food for her "son" .

" Hik, why" said Rufus as he looked at Kim. Kim feed Rufus some crackers that Ron had in his bag. She was going to take a nap t but then Ron started to scream in some other language she didn't understand. Kim ran to Ron and woke Him Up.

" RON, wake up , RON WAKE UP" yelled Kim as she did he woke up all covered in sweat. 

" **MOKI , MOKI" **yelled Ron as he woke up.

" Same dream Ronnie" ask Kim as she wiped the sweat of his face.

" Yha, the same dame dream" said Ron as he looked at Kim. 

" Don't worry Ron" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" I think I should tell my mom and dad Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No, then you'll have to tell them about me and my dreams ,please Ronnie don't" said Kim as begged Ron.

" Fine but they have to mean some thing" said Ron as he looked at his hand's .

" I know , I want to know what my dreams mean too and who is Lara" said Kim as she frowns.

" Sorry Kp , I shouldn't be selfish and only think about me" said Ron as he hugged Kim. Since they were Kid's Ron hugging Kim always calmed her and made him feel better as well.

" Thanks Ronnie , but your not being selfish " said Kim as she enjoyed the hug and warmth she got from it.

" WERE OVER MIDDELTIN GET READY FOR THE JUMP" yelled The Pilot as he looked at the two teens.

"Thank you sir" said Kim as she got up and held her hand out for Ron.

" Talk later" said Ron as he got his and Kim stuff ready.

" Ok, my place" said Kim as she grabbed her bag and jumped off the plane with Ron. They landed in the Possible home. Then rolled there parachutes for later use.

( In the Possible kitchen )

" Oh, your home" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim and Ron. 

" Yha, we are umm mom can Ronnie sleep over tonight" ask Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Sure if Kate says it's ok" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" I'll go home and ask" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok," said Kim as she watch him left.

" You , know your father won't like this" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim watching Ron walk home.

" I know , Ron sleep's better in bed with me" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Oh , he dose dose he and how about you" said Mrs. Possible with a grin.

" Yha, he's like a big pillow" said Kim as she blushed.

" Oh a pillow huh , not like a big blanket huh" said Mrs. Possible as her grin got bigger.

" MOM" yelled Kim as she was red as her face.

" What" said Mrs. Possible looking very innocent..

" You know Ron and I are just friend's" said Kim as she glared at her mom.

" Fine, I leave you be , can't blame me if I want you and Ron together" said Mrs. Possible as she left the room. 

" weird , me and Ron together" said Kim to herself as she watch her mom leave.

" My mom said it's cool" said Ron as he walked into the kitchen.

" Great, let's get your stuff ready" said Kim as she dragged Ron to her room.

( Kim's room)

" Man Kp , my mom was acting weird again " said Ron as he sat down at Kim's computer desk.

" Mine to" said Kim as she sat down on her bed.

" Lady's first" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Why , thank you Mr. Stoppable" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" My mom said that dad won't like you sleeping over , I don't know why but I said you sleep better if you do and thats true , plus your my big pillow" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Oh , cool I'm a pillow" said Ron as he smiled.

" Your turn" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" You know same old same old , she wants me to find a girlfriend and have kids" said Ron as he looked at his hands.

" Hmm, so you don't have to get married, well good for you but I need to approve of the girl" said Kim as she faked glare at Ron.

" I know you do" said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

" Dame strait" said Kim as she got up and walked to her dresser , then picked some clothes.

" I'm going to take a shower" said Kim as she left Ron and walked to her bathroom.

" Whatever" said Ron as he played on the computer. 

" RON MY MOM HAS MY TOWEL GET IT FOR ME" yelled Kim from the bathroom.

" OK" said Ron as he left the room looking for Mrs. Possible. Only to find her in the other bathroom.

" Hay Mrs. P can I have a towel" ask Ron as he looked at her.

" Here you go Ronnie" said Mrs. Possible handing Ron a towel.

" Thanks" said Ron as he left going to Kim's room.

" I'M BACK" yelled Ron as he walked into Kim's room.

" GIVE ME A TOWEL" yelled Kim as she waited for Ron.

" Dame woman" whispered Ron as he started to walk to her bathroom.

" I HERAD THAT" yelled Kim.

" Fuck" said Ron as he walked into the bathroom with out thinking. There stood Kim in all her wet glory.

" RON" yelled Kim as she tried to cover her body.

" Sorry" said Ron as he threw the towel at Kim and ran out of the bathroom. Kim walked out as red as her hair and she couldn't look at Ron.

" I'm sorry Kp I didn't mean to" said Ron as he looked at his feet.

" I know it's my fault , I told you to bring me a towel" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" So , umm what do we do now" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Well did you umm, well did you see anything" ask Kim as she blushed.

" No I closed my eye's as soon as I could" said Ron as he looked at Kim. 

" Oh ,... you did... ok well good" said Kim as she frown a little not knowing why that made her sad.

" Yup , very good" said Ron with a big grin.

" Err, why very good huh Ron you should be happy happy that you saw a naked girl" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" NO, no Kp your my friend and it's be like you looking at me naked" said Ron as he look at Kim.

" Oh , I get it fine Ron I'm sorry I got mad" said Kim as she looked at Ron. 

" I'm going to take a shower" said Rona s he grabbed his bag that he brought with him and walked to Kim's bathroom.

" Ok" said Kim as she lied down on her bed. Ron finish his shower and got was wearing his red boxers with pink hearts. Ron walked out and put his stuff in the corner.

" So , Kp wana rub my back and I'll rub your feet" said Ron as he knew Kim would say yes.

" Sure , but you have to rub my back too and I'm not touching your feet" said Kim as she looked at her friend.

" Fine" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim rolled on her stomach and waited for Ron to rub her back.

" Good now" said Kim as she smiled . Ron sat on the bed and started to rub Kim's back. 

" OH god Ron" moaned Kim as she loved his strong hands on her back.

" Well , sure god's a good nick name Kp" said Ron as he smirked .

" Mmm, I'll call you anything you want just KEEP your HANDS on Me" said Kim as her eye's rolled back from the pleasure.

" Hmm, Kp if I rub your feet will you ,... you know pet my... tail" said Ron as he closed his eye's.

" You know I will" said Kim as she smiled looking at Ron .

" Thanks" said Ron as he closed his eye's and Frowned . He was the only human with a dame monkey tail. He hated it , he had to hide it all the time and the only person who knew he had a tail was Kim.

" Ron you know I love your tail, right" said Kim knowing that he was sad because he'd ask for his tail to be petted.

" Yha, I know thanks and your all down on your back" said Ron as he started on her feet.

" Mmm, good boy Ron" said Kim as she flipped over on her back so he could do better.

" Hmm, I think the only reason you keep me is so I can rub you" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" You know it" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

chap 3 next


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

" _Yha, I know thanks and your all down on your back" said Ron as he started on her feet._

" _Mmm, good boy Ron" said Kim as she flipped over on her back so he could do better._

" _Hmm, I think the only reason you keep me is so I can rub you" said Ron as he smiled at Kim._

" _You know it" said Kim as she smiled at Ron._

" Hmm, Mmm Ron at feels soooo gooood" moaned Kim as her feet were being rubbed.

" Yha , I know I'm good" said Ron with a smug smile.

" Mmm, very good" said Kim as she smiled at Ron. Ron rubbed Kim's feet for a while and hummed his favorite song by Disturbed , down with the sickness. Kim hummed with him and sang some of the words and having her feet feel like new.

" Ronnie can you put some cream on my feet" ask Kim as she looked at Ron and threw him a tube of peach and melon lotion.

" Anything for you Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and applied the lotion to her feet.

" Good now now it's your turn" said Kim as she jumped on Ron and hugged him. Kim went into the back of Ron's boxers and found his tail. She loved his tail, it was like a golden monkey tail and shes the only one who knew about it. Kim remembered the day she found out about Ron's tail and how scared Ron was when he woke up with a tail.

( Flash back)

" _Kp, I I ...I h have a a p p problem" stutter Ron as he looked very pale like he saw death._

" _What is it Ronnie" ask Kim as she looked at her friend._

" _I woke up this morning and found something new on my body" said Ron as he looked at his feet._

" _Umm, Ron don't you think you should talk to your dad about that" said Km as she had a small blush._

" _No , it's not that it's you know the thing only you and me talk about" said Ron as he looked at Kim._

"_Oh, the special stuff ... tree house now" said Kim as she dragged Ron to there spot._

_( Tree house)_

" _So what is it Ronnie" said Kim as she sat Ron down and looked at him with a worried face._

"_LOOK" yelled Ron as he got up, bend over and pulled his pants off a little. Kim was shocked she saw a golden monkey swing around._

" _WHAT THE SMURF" yelled Kim as she took a closer look at the tail._

" _I know , when I woke up this it was there" said Ron as he started to cry. Kim saw that Ron was crying and hugged him trying to comfort him._

" _Shh, Ronnie it's ok I got you" said Kim as hugged and Kiss him to calm him._

" _Kp , no it's not ok I have so many thing's to hide from other and now this to WHY WHY ME" cried Ron as he buried his head in Kim's neck._

"_Ron calm down " said Kim as she looked at Ron._

" _CLAM DOWN CALM DOWN LOOK KIM I HAVE A TAIL , A FRECKING MONKEG TAIL" yelled Ron as he glared at Kim with so much hate. Ron didn't notice the light surrounding his body as he got angry._

" _RON, don't yell I hate it when your mad" said Kim as she was scared of Ron he looked like he was on fire. Ron looked at Kim and calmed down, when he saw that she was scared._

"_I'm ... sorry...Kp" said Ron as he sat down and looked at the floor._

" _I know and I'm sorry too ,... let me look at it again" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron nodded and got up so Kim could see his tail._

" _It's cute" said Kim as she stared to pet it. Ron started to purr and he had no idea why._

" _Purr" purred Ron as his eye's glazed over and had a big smiled on his face. Kim smiled because she was the one making him purr and she liked it._

" _So , Ronnie are you calm" ask Kim as she still petting his tail. Ron nodded his head._

" _Are you going to be a good boy" said Kim as she looked at Ron nodding his head again._

_( End flash back)_

" Purr, Mmm Kp me happy" said Ron as he was getting his tail pet.

" Hmm, I know so ... what was the dream you had on the plane about" ask Kim as she watch Ron's tail swing around.

" Same as always, a Planet being destroyed, a weird look pink dude and lot's of giant monkeys in armer." said Ron as he pulled his boxers back on.

" It's weird that your afraid of monkeys yet the giant monkey in your dream's make you feel safe" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Yha, I know it's weird but I don't know it's" said Ron as he couldn't finish his sentence as he frowned looking at Kim.

" I know Ronnie , it's the same with me and my dream's and my special power's" said Kim as she too frown.

" Hmm, any new powers" ask Ron as he grabbed Kim and put him on his chest.

" No , but my eye's are feeling weird and I have been running way faster then usual, I can run faster the a speeding bullet I tried it" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Cool , I wish I can run that fast all I can do is eat a lot and have building's fall on me " said Ron as he looked at Kim and remembered how he fist building falling on him and Kim found out how strong she is.

( Flash back)

" _KIM , WATCH OUT " yelled Ron as he pushed Kim out of the way from the falling building._

"_RON" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron he was buried under all that debris. Ron was covered in Rock's , broken parts of a wall and metal pipe's ._

" _RON , RON WHERE ARE YOU" yelled Kim as she lift a wall and kept on digging for Ron. Kim didn't notice the tears in her eye's or how she lifted the giant rock's and wall part from the pile._

" _No please god , not my Ron" cried Kim as she kept digging for her friend. Kim finely found him after a hour of digging threw all the debris. To Kim's surprise he was perfectly fine and smiling at her when he saw her._

" _Kp , you ok your crying" was all Ron as as he looked at Kim. Kim jumped on Ron , kissing and hugging while crying , checking his body to make sure he was fine._

" _Eh , Kp what are you doing, I'm fine" said Ron as he tried to stop Kim._

" _Your ok , your ok" said Kim as she couldn't believe he was ok. Ron didn't have s scratch on him, his body was fine ._

" _Yha, Kp no big , the stuff musts been weak , like that pillow stuff" said Ron as he smiled at Kim._

" _Ron you had a BUILDING FALL on YOU" said Kim as she looked at Ron._

" _Na, Kp you must be seeing things" said Ron as he looked at Kim._

" _RON LISEN TO ME YOU HAD A BUILDING FALL ON YOU AND YOUR LOOK GOOD" yelled Kim as she started to cry harder. Ron frowned and took a look around , just to see Kim was right there was part's of walls and metal pipe all over the place._

" _Wow, I didn't know" said Ron as he looked around. _

" _Ron , I thought you died , I was so scared when you were buried under all that stuff" said Kim as she hugged Ron closer to her._

" _Kim, I'm ok look" said Ron as he pulled his shirt up to show his belly._

" _Yes , but how Ron you had a building on you" said Kim as she looked at Ron._

" _Maybe it has to do with the tail thing" said Ron as he was thinking._

" _Maybe , but I don't want to find out how much you can take" said Kim as she kissed him one more time._

_( End flash back)_

" Yha , I hated that day I really thought you died" said Kim as she frown.

"I know, but hay you found out you had super strength" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha the hard way , and I never want to find out what else I can do if your in danger Ron" said Kim as she had some tears in her eye's.

" Kp , look I'm da Ronman you have nothing to worry about your stuck with me en till I die" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and wipe the tears away with his thumb.

" And I want that to be a long , long ,long time Ronnie you need to get married , have kid's and grow old with me so we can talk about the good old days" said Kim as she gave Ron a small smile.

" Well, you can talk about the good old day's while little old me will flirt with all the hot nurses" said Ron as he gave Kim a foxy smirk. Kim looked at Ron and hit him on the chest.

" Oww , what was that for" said Ron as he rubbed the spot Kim Hit him.

" Your such a pig some time, all I want is to grow old with you and you think about other girl's whats wrong with just spending time with me" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

chap 4 next maybe I don't if anybody wants me to keep this one so R&R me I wana know


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

" _Well, you can talk about the good old day's while little old me will flirt with all the hot nurses" said Ron as he gave Kim a foxy smirk. Kim looked at Ron and hit him on the chest._

" _Oww , what was that for" said Ron as he rubbed the spot Kim Hit him._

" _Your such a pig some time, all I want is to grow old with you and you think about other girl's whats wrong with just spending time with me" said Kim as she glared at Ron._

" I' m sorry Kp, I didn't think that make you mad will ya forgive me" ask Ron as he gave Kim his PDP version which was all over the pathetic part and a little on the cute side.

" Errrr, Yes I'll forgive you just don't think of other girl's when your with me" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Ok , I won't think of other girl's when I'm with you I promise" said Ron as he crossed his heart

" Good now where were we" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Umm, I don't let's see ... Oh I know we were talking about our power's and stuff" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" I like your's better you have that weird energy ball thing" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yha , but you have super speed , super strength , flying, x ray vision , heat vision and Ice breath" said Ron as he looked at Kim as he had a flash back of the day Kim saw his monster as she like to call it.

( Flash back)

" _So , Kp are you going to finish up that apple" ask Ron as he looked at the haft eaten apple on Kim's lunch tray._

" _No, you can have it" said Kim as she gave Ron her apple. Ron smiled and took the apple._

" _Thanks" said Ron._

" _Your welcome ...Oh no here comes Bonnie" said Kim as she looked at the brunette cheer leader coming her way._

" _Hi there K, feeding you pet loser freak" said Bonnie as she glared at Ron._

" _Bonnie Ron is not a loser or a freak" said Kim as she glared back at Bonnie._

" _Oh but I see that he is your pet , huh why dose Kimmie like having a big dog to do anything for her" said Bonnie as she smiled at Kim._

" _Bon bon look I know your just jelling over Kp , cause she has me and You want me for all your self" said Ron as he grin. _

" _Shut up Stoppable no women in her right mind will want you or your loser ways" said Bonnie as she glared at Ron._

" _You want my sexy body don't you , you want to feel me on top of you" said Ron as he grin and winked at Bonnie._

" _Bonnie why don't you go and leave us alone" said Kim as she glared at Bonnie with so much hate._

" _Whatever K" said Bonnie as she smiled at Kim and left._

" _Err, she such a witch with a capital B" said Kim as she glared at the table._

" _It's ok Kp she just spiting out shit thats all" said Ron as he frown at Kim._

" _I know but DAME" yelled Kim as she glared even harder at the table , she notice that it was getting clear. Kim looked hard at the table and she saw Ron's pants , then she saw his boxers , then his not so little monster in his pants._

" _Wow , Ron you must be happy to see me if it looks like that." said Kim as she had a huge grin on her face._

" _Huh , what do ya mean , I'm always happy to see you" said Ron as he looked at Kim confused._

" _I have a new power and it's x ray vision" said Kim as she kept looking at Ron's monster._

" _Cool," said Ron as he smiled. Ron looked at where Kim ws looking and looked down at his pants._

" _KIM, don't" said Ron as he covered up his friend._

" _Sorry" said Kim as she blushed and closed her eye's._

" _There no x ray , just normal vision" said Kim as she was red as her hair , still with a big grin._

" _Hmm, you get all the cool stuff and now you get to see me naked and stop grinning you look like you just found gold Kp" grumbled Ron._

" _I can't stop, and I did hit the jack pot" said Kim as she looked at Ron _

_( end flash back)_

" I know that day was a great day" said Kim as she to remembered that day.

" Oh , for you maybe , come on Kp I'm not some kind animal in the zoo for you to look at " said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" You can't blame a girl for looking and I know if you could do it you would look at any girl and I promised not look again Ron I kept my word I don't look ok" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yha , Bon bon I wonder if shes all the way tan" said Ron as he had his thinking face on.

" RON, THATS WRONGSICK" yelled Kim as she smacked him.

" DAME KIM, THAT HURTS" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" THEN DON'T TALK ABOUT BONNIE THEN" yelled Kim as she twisted Ron's nipples.

" Fine , let me go" said Ron as he tried to get Kim off him.

" No, say that you don't want to see Bonnie" said Kim as she glared Ron.

" No , Kim if I want to see Bonnie naked then I want to see her naked no big deal" said Ron as he still had Kim giving him a purple nerple.

" But why Bonnie , you always defend her or say nice thing's about she is my enemy Ron She hates us and she thinks your a loser" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" You think I like you and Monkey talking all the time, when he's around you treat me like scum" said Ron as he glared at Kim.

" Well , I want him as a boyfriend Ron, you just cause you can't get a girl doesn't mean I can't date" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Ron, I'm" said Kim but Ron cut her off.

" Oh , I see if thats what you think then let's end our friend ship" said Ron as he got up and looked for his clothes.

" What no, Ron look I'm sorry please forgive me" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hand.

" NO! Kim you hurt me" said Ron as he pushed Kim away from him.

" I'm sorry Ron please I didn't mean it" said Kim as she began to cry.

" That hurt, Kim I can get any girl I want it just that" said Ron as he couldn't finish his sentence.

" I know , you had a date with that Zita girl , I'm sorry I was just so mad at you for thinking Bonnie was hot" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Ok , let just forget this happen and go to bed." said Ron as he hugged Kim back. Kim and Ron went to bed forgetting what happen.

( next day)

" Kimmie , Ronnie time to wake up" said Mrs. Possible as she walked in. She was happy to see Kim and Ron holding each other while they were sleeping . Kim had big smile on her face and was holding Ron tight.

" Kimmie wake up" said Mrs. Possible as she sat on the bed and shock both of them.

" Mmm, ok I'm up Mom" said Kim as she woke up and smiled at her human pillow.

" Ronnie you to wake up" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" Five more minuets Mommy I love you" said Ron as he was sleeping.

" I love you to Ron , but I'm not your mom so wake up" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" I got it Mom , watch this Ron FOOOD" yelled Kim as she jumped off him and waited for his to wake up.

" FOOD WHERE" yelled Ron as he jumped up and looked around.

" Get dress and I give you food" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Ok" said Ron as he jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room with his stuff.

" Hmm, see mom I can wake him up" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" I know , so how did you sleep" ask Mrs. Possible with a small smirk.

" Good , me and Ron got into a fight last night but were good now" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Oh, just good huh not like super great or perfect" said Mrs. Possible as she had a small frown.

" Hmm, well I do feel better but I always do when Ron's around" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Great" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Mom , me and Ron ... were just ...friends" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" I know , but I can dream can't I . I want little blond and red headed grandkids" said Mrs. Possible as she kissed Kim on the head.

" MOM,! Were just friends anyway I like Josh and he likes Bonnie" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" I don't know about Josh But Bonnie shes a smart girl and very pretty I approve for Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she left.

" WHAT , MOM" yelled Kim as she jumped up and ran after her.

chap 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

" _MOM,! Were just friends anyway I like Josh and he likes Bonnie" said Kim as she looked at her mom._

" _I don't know about Josh But Bonnie shes a smart girl and very pretty I approve for Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she left._

" _WHAT , MOM" yelled Kim as she jumped up and ran after her._

" Mom, Were not done talking" said Kim as she ran after her mom and into the kitchen.

" Whats the problem, Kimmie I think Bonnie would be good for Ron , don't you" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim , while cooking breakfast.

" No, shes evil and shes so mean to Ron" said Kim as she glared at her mom.

" Well , if you don't love Ron that way then why not Bonnie as a wife" said Mrs. Possible as she glared at Kim..

" Mom Ron's my best friend , only I know who would be good for Ron and I say Bonnie is evil" said Kim as glared at her mom.

" Hay Kp , you ready for some food" said Ron as he walked in the kitchen.

" Kim, Mrs. P are you to ok" ask Ron as he looked at the two glaring red heads.

" Ron sit , Ill be back" said Kim as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Ok, so Mrs. P whats for breakfast" ask Ron.

" Eggs, bacon and toast" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Yummy" said Ron as he licked his lip's.

" Ron , dear what do you think about doing me a favor and playing a prank on Kimmie" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Ok, Mrs. P what do you wana do" said Ron as he looked at Mrs. Possible.

" Let talk about you marring Bonnie and having lot's of kids and other stuff" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" Oh , I get it" said Ron as he winked at her hearing Kim walk in.

" Yha ,Mrs. P Bon bon has a nice rack and a nice ass" said Ron as Kim walked in.

" WHAT" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron and her mom.

" Oh, honey we were talking about Ron asking Bonnie on a date" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" What why no , No you can not ask Bonnie on a date I forbid it" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

"But Kim she is one hot mama and I want her to be my baby's mama" said Ron as she faked frown.

" What, Ron she is not hot at all and why not ask a good girl like Tare or Penny" said Kim as she tried to change his mind.

" Good , Idea there there both hot blonds , with big buts" said Ron as he grinned.

" Whats with you and big buts" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Well, Kimmie they can have his baby's easer then girl's with no buts" said Mrs. Possible as she pot a plate infront of Kim and Ron.

" Mom, Ron is to young to have a kid and he's a freshmen" said Kim as she glared at her mom.

" Hee hee hee" giggled Ron as he cover his mouth.

" Oh Kim , we were joking Hahaha" said Mrs. Possible as she laugh.

" What , ohhh Ron" said Kim as she threw some egg's at him.

" Kim, don't wast food" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

"Mom, you and Ron are so mean to me" said Kim as she glared at them.

" But , Kim I do want to feel bonnie up" said Ron as he put the food in his mouth.

" RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE STOP ACTING LIKE A PIG" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron.

" What, I like hot girl's" said Ron as he finish his food up.

" I know but don't talk about them with me ok" said Kim as she frown.

" Ok , Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim nodded and finish her meal , both put there plate in the wash and left for the park.

( The Park)

" So, nice day huh" said Ron as he sat down on the swing and started to kick.

" Yup, wana push me on the swing" said Kim as she sat down on the other swing and looked at Ron.

" Ok, Kp" said Ron as he got up and pushed Kim.

" This is fun" said Kim as she kicked her legs and smiled at Ron.

" Hn" said Ron as he had a far away look in his eye's.

" Ron, Ron" said Kim as she smiled at Ron smiling at him trying to get him to talk.

" Hn" said Ron as he still looked like he was some were else.

" Ron , are you ok" ask Kim as she stopped kicking.

" Na , I was just thinking" said Ron as he stopped pushing Kim.

" What about Ronnie" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I wana learn how to fight , but how" said Ron as he looked at the sky.

" Dhaa , Ronnie I can tech you" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Huh, what do you mean" ask Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I know sixteen different types of kung foo" said Kim as she gave Ron a smile.

" Oh, yha you could... but I don't know Kp I think it'd be weird" said Ron as he sat down on the swing next to Kim.

" How, would it be weird" ask Kim as she was thinking Ron was acting weird.

" Um mm, what if I touch your tata's" said Ron as he blushed.

" My, what " ask Kim as she looked at Ron as he grew another head.

" Your tata's" said Ron as he pointed at Kim's chest. Kim looked down at what Ron was looking at and she was as red as her hair.

" Oh...them , well there's nothing there to grab yet so don't worry" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Oh, ... are you sure" ask Ron Kim nodded and gave Ron the thumb's up.

" Ok, when do you wana start , maybe after school if theres no missions" said Ron as he was thinking of an idea.

" How about today" said Kim as she had a huge grin on.

" Ok, let's head back to our homes and get dress in other stuff and meet up in your back yard." said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok. Let's go" said Kim as her and Ron left to there homes.

chap 6 next


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

" _How about today" said Kim as she had a huge grin on._

" _Ok, let's head back to our homes and get dress in other stuff and meet up in your back yard." said Ron as he looked at Kim._

" _Ok. Let's go" said Kim as her and Ron left to there homes._

Kim went home and got dress in a pair of white shorts and a green top. Then she went to the back and waited for Ron. Ron got dress in a pair of black shorts and a red t shirt and ran to Kim's house.

( Backyard , of the Possibles )

" Kim , I'm here" said Ron as he ran towards Kim.

" Great , ready now Ron I want you to give me 25 push up's , 25 sit up's and then when your done were going to run two miles" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" What thats a lot of stuff" whined Ron as he looked at Kim.

" We need to build your body up and it's not much" said Kim as she pointed to the ground. Ron dropped to the ground and did what he was told.

" Ok, now let's run" said Kim as she started to run.

" Ok, said Ron as he ran after Kim. Kim smiled at Ron catching up with her , so she decided to run a little faster. Kim was smiling at Ron and notice that they were running really fast and that Ron could run as fast as she can. Ron didn't notice that they were running as fast as car's , he just notice that friends racing and having fun. Kim and Ron stopped at a old condemned factory building on the out skirt of Middeltin.

" Wow , We ran all this way wow" said Ron as he looked around.

" Ron, did you notice that we passed car's and buildings and that were 30 MILES AWAY FROM MY HOUSE" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Huh, no I didn't notice" said Ron as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Ron I knew I could do that but you , you almost beat me and you never run" said Kim as she walked over to Ron.

" Huh " said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Ron , hon what was going on on your mind" ask Kim as she was in her thinking pose.

" Umm, I need to catch up and try to beat Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" So what know tech" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Ron. We just learn that you can run as fast as me" said Kim as she looked at her friend.

" So , come on no big like you say" said Ron as he grinned.

" Hehe , fine Ron this is a good place to train you" said Kim as she got in her stance. Ron nodded his head and gave Kim his full attention.

" First, I want you to copy what I do ok" said Kim as she looked at Ron who nodded. Ron did everything Kim did from a kick to a punch after two hours of copying Kim.

" Ok, break time" said Kim as she smiled at Ron who was out of breath lying on the ground.

" You are the devil" said Ron as he was looked at Kim.

" You'd ask for me to train you and I am" said Kim as she grabbed a bottle of water and walked to Ron.

" I know , How did I do" ask Ron as he sat up.

" Good , in no time you'll be at my level and if we do this everyday you'll get ripped" said Kim as she drank some water.

" Cool, then I'll have bun's of steel" said Ron as he held his hand out for water.

" Hmm, you want buns of steel huh , but your butt is so cute Ronnie" said Kim as she winked at Ron and gave him the water bottle.

" Leave my butt alone Kim , look at your own butt " said Ron as he grabbed the bottle and took a long drink.

" Not to much water Ron" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Here, take it... what next Kp" ask Ron as he looked at Kim..

" We're, going to do 25 push up , 25 sit up and Run home" said Kim as she started her push up's. Ron rolled his eyes and did what he was told.

( Back at the Possibles)

" Ronnie, go home and take a shower you stink" said Kim as she held her noise and looked at Ron.

" Well, you stink to see ya later Kp" said Ron as he grinned and left for his home.

" Bye Ronnie" said Kim as shew walked to her room and took a shower.

( Else where in the Possible Home)

" So , we all agree tonight we tell them" said Anne as she looked at her husband and close friends.

" Yes, I notice that Kimmie and Ron have been acting weird" said Kate as she frown.

" I think Ron might have his tail back" said Dean as he had some golden fur in his hand's.

" Yha , me too I notice some fur on Kimmie's bed" said Anne as she looked at the fur.

" And Kim's been running faster and lifting heaver things lately" said James as he had some picture of Kim running at super speed.

" Wow, how fast is she going" ask Kate as she took the picture from James and looked at it.

" 90 or more" said James as he smiled.

" Wow , all Ron dose is eat , eat , and eat some more" said Dean as he smiled with pride in his son.

"Ok, let's have dinner and tell them tonight" said Anne as she got up and smiled.

" Ok , I'll bring the desert" said Kate as she hugged Anne.

" Great see ya tonight and you and me have ti relax" said Dean with his sexy grin.

" Like Ron would say Booyha" said Kate as she drag her husband home.

" Hmm, things never change with those two" said James as he smiled.

" Yha, but I like the idea" said Anne as she walked to her room.

" Booyha" said James as he followed his wife up stairs.

( Later that night)

AHHH , man I'm evil just leaving you there. All I can say is BOOYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

D wolf is OUT!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

" _Hmm, things never change with those two" said James as he smiled._

" _Yha, but I like the idea" said Anne as she walked to her room._

" _Booyha" said James as he followed his wife up stairs._

_kkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

( Later that night)

" This soooo cool having dinner with the Stoppable's" said Kim as she set the table for 8.

" I know , I love it to" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" So whats for dinner" ask Kim as she looked at her mom.

" My American beef stew with cheese dinner rolls" said Mrs. Possible as stir the pot.

" Oh , so Ron will be wanting the whole pot" said Kim as she smirk.

" I made a lot so, don't worry" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Good and how about desert" ask Kim as she got the glasses ready.

" Oh , Kate is bring that" said Mrs. Possible as she walked out of the kitchen.

" Ok" said Kim as she went upstairs and change for dinner.

( Haft hour)

( Ring , ring)

" I'LL GET IT" yelled Kim as she ran to the door.

" Hi, Ronnie" said Kim as she hugged her friend.

" Hay Kp, Mmm,mm is the your moms stew I smell" said Ron as he walked into the hose and started to sniff.

" Yup, and she made a lot so I hope your hungry" said Kim with a big grin.

" He's always hungry Kimberly , how are you doing" said Kate as she gave Kim a hug.

" I'm good Mrs. Stoppable and how are you" said Kim as she took the coats from them.

" We're good" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled at Kim.

" Great dinner's almost done" said Kim as she lead them to the living room.

" So , gauss what I made for desert" said Ron as he sat down on the blue lazy boy.

" If you loved me you would of had made me a chocolate cake" said Kim as she sat on the arm of the lazy boy while holding on to Ron.

" If' I love you , but I do so you got what you wanted" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Booyha" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Booyha indeed" said Ron as he pumped his fist.

" MOM , RON MADE CHOCOLATE CAKE" yelled Kim as she smiled.

" GREAT I LOVE IT WHEN HE DOSE" yelled Mrs. Possible as she smiling to her self.

" You know I made it for your mom and not you" said Ron as he smiled.

" What , you said you love me . You can't love my mom" said Kim as she frown.

" And why not Kimmie" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at her daughter.

" Cause he needs to love me and give me all the chocolate in the world" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Well , Ron why is the cake for me" ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron.

" Oh , well it's for Kp too just I made a white chocolate cake with dark chocolate filling" said Ron as he smiled.

" Oh Ronnie thank you" said Kim as she got up and took the cake from Ron's bag.

" Kim he said thats for me and thank you Ronnie" said Mrs. Possible as she took the cake from Kim and ran into the kitchen.

" MOM" yelled Kim . Kim was going to chase her mom but Ron held her.

" Ron my cake let me go" whined Kim as she puppy dog pout Ron.

" Well, I can give ya some chocolate strawberry" said Ron as he held a big strawberry with both dark and white chocolate on it. (_ if anybody had a tuxedo strawberry thats what it is. Dark chocolate is so good for you and better with raspberry ;) )_

" Booyha" said Kim as she took the strawberry from Ron and ate it. Ron smiled at Kim and how she too can act like a kid when it comes to chocolate.

"DINNER" yelled Mrs. Possible . Everybody went to the kitchen for dinner.

( Kitchen)

On the table was a big pot of stew and two basket's of rolls. Kim notice there were only six bowl's and not eight.

" Mom , were are Jim and Tim" ask Kim as she looked at her mom.

" At a friends house for a sleep over" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Mr. Possible.

" Oh, ok mom" said Kim as she smiled at Mrs. Possible. Ron pulled out the chair for Kim. Everybody sat down at there own spot.

" Thank you Ron" said Kim as she sat down.

" Your welcome Kp" said Ron as he sat down by Kim and smiled.

" Ok, let's eat then we have to talk to you two kids" said Mrs. Possible as she served everybody.

" What about" ask Ron as he glanced at Kim.

" After dinner Ronnie" said Mrs. Stoppable as she kissed Ron on the head .

" Ok Mom" said Ron as he looked at his bowl and blew on his stew. Kim watch her parent as they nervelessly looked at each other and ate there soup. The whole gang ate the soup and had dome of Ron's cake. Kim was worried the whole time her parents and the Stoppable's hadn't said anything to her or Ron. Ron notice Kim was looking around and was scared what they might want.

" Let's go to the living room" said Mr. Possible as he got up and walked to the living Room.

( Living Room)

" Why don't you sit down" said Mrs. Possible as she sat down on the lazy boy. Kim and Ron sat on the love chair and the Mr. Possible and the Stoppable's on the big family couch.

" So what is this about" ask Kim as she looked around.

" Well , we want to talk to you" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at Kim and Ron.

" Mom whats this about" asked Ron as he frowned.

" Yha , mom what is this about" asked Kim as she looked at her Mom.

" We , know about your special power" said Mrs. Possible as looked at Kim and Ron.

" WHAT" yelled Kim/Ron as they looked shocked.

" We , now that you have super speed and can life heavy things" said Mr. Possible as he took out a DvD from his pocket. Mr. Possible turn on the TV and put the DvD in and pressed Play. Kim and Ron were shocked at what they saw, it was them and using there power's. Kim held Ron's hand in fear of what they might say.

" We , want to tell you why you have these power's" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at them both of them.

" Bbut how " stammer Kim as she held Ron's hand tighter. Ron looked at Kim and gave her a small smile.

" Kimmie we love you I want you to know that" said Mr. Possible as he held Mrs. Possible hand

" Son , we love you to your the best thing that happen in our lives" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled at Ron.

" Dad what is this about" asked Ron as he looked at his parent.

" Son ... we have to tell you the truth about your ... your origins" said Mrs. Stoppable with tears in her eyes.

" Mom, what do you mean my origins I was born hear in Middeltin in the sumer time" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Kim , Ron both of you were not born in Middeltin" said Mr. Possible as he looked at both of them.

" What do you mean by that" ask Kim as she got up and stared at her at parents.

" Well your... aliens" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" WHAT , no is this a joke I mean come on are we on candy camera or is it April fool's day" said Kim as she looked at her parent's . They weren't smiling , they were serous.

" We found you guy's" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at Ron.

" Some one left us" said Ron in a small voice.

" No , they sent you to us we love you" said Mrs. Possible as she got up to hug Kim.

" DON'T TOUCH ME" yelled Kim as she ran out of the house in super speed.

" I'll get her and I kinda figured I'm not from here and ..." said Ron as he cashed after Kim. Kim ran to the water tower at the end of town and looked up at the sky.

" WHHHYYYY" yelled Kim as was on the top of the water tower.

" KP , WAIT UP" yelled Ron as he caught up with her.

" Go away Ron" cried Kim as she had tears running down her face.

" Oh , stay Ok" said Ron as he sat down by her and smiled at Kim.

" RON I SAID LEAVE" yelled Kim as she punched Ron . Kim punched him so hard that he was up in the sky. Ron looked at the full moon and started to fell weird. He never got to go out when there was a full moon his mom wouldn't let him. Ron's eye's turn red and his fang's were growing , his clothes were ripping off him as his body grew. Kim looked at Ron and watched how he was normal one minuet ago and now turning into a giant monkey.

" ROOOARRRR" roar Monkey Ron as he banded his chest and started to wreck every thing. Ron was a golden monkey. He was at lest 2 stories tall and was smashing everything in his way.

" Ron Stop" said Kim as she ran towards her friend. Ron looked at Kim and picked her up and brought her to his face.

" ROOOAAARRR" roared Monkey Ron as as he threw Kim into the tower. Kim being thrown in to the tower , the tower fell down . The water was all over and Kim was soaked.

" OH , THATS IT RON" said Kim as she ran at Ron and tried to grab his tail. Monkey Ron saw this and stomped on Kim. Kim picked up Ron's foot so she could except and claimed up Ron's leg to his tail , then pulled on it. Kim knew Ron gets weak when his tail was pulled . Kim didn't notice that his was coming off . Ron's tail was completely off and Kim jumped off him. Ron's body was shrinking and he was falling back down to the ground.

" ROOaarr" roared Ron as he past out falling from the sky. Ron was falling fast and Kim watched Ron fall , she had to do something. Kim ran towards Ron's falling body and jumped up to catch him. Kim caught Ron's naked body . Kim blushed and looked around any were but Ron's body. Kim saw that everything was distorted around that area, she was happy that no one saw them. Kim took one more look at Ron and ran back home so he wouldn't get sick.

( Back at the Possible's )

" MOM" yelled Kim as she ran into her house.

" Kimmie, your ,... what happen to Ron" said Mrs. Possible as she ran to Ron.

" Helookedatthemoonandturnintoagiantmonkey" said Kim as she put Ron the couch panting.

" Not again , I told you we shouldn't stop the treatment " said Mrs. Stoppable as she went to Ron's side and held his hand.

" Again this happen before" asked Kim as she looked at Mrs. Stoppable.

" Yup , when you two were kids" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron sleeping.

" What happen" ask Kim as she looked at Mr. Stoppable.

" We found out how to knock him out and cut off his tail and how to make him stop transforming under the full moon" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Kim.

" Yha , I riped off his tail" said Kim

kkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkkpkppkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

happy April fools day


	8. Chapter 8

Chap8

" _What happen" ask Kim as she looked at Mr. Stoppable._

" _We found out how to knock him out and cut off his tail and how to make him stop transforming under the full moon" said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Kim._

" _Yha , I riped off his tail" said Kim _

_kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" We , stop giving him his treatment for it last week , we wanted to tell him about it" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at Kim.

" Mmm" moaned Ron as he opened his eye's.

" Ronnie stay still" said Kim as she held Ron's hands. Ron looked around to see Kim and his family looking at him.

" Ahh man , I died" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ron, your not dead" said Kim as she looked at Ron and held his hand.

" Yha , I am I see a angel infront of me" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Ronnie" whispered Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'm hungry" said Ron as he got up .

" Umm, Kp where are my clothes" said Ron as he looked at his nude body.

" OH , YHA" yelled Kim as she ran out her house and ran to the Stoppable's and got Ron some cloths to give to him. Kim ran back home and threw Ron his clothes.

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he out some pants on in front the whole grope.

" Ron , are you ok" ask Kim as she closed her eye's as Ron got dress.

" Hmm, All I remember is a fist and a full moon": said Ron as he left his shirt on the couch.

" Yha, well I kinda punched you in the sky and you saw the moon."said Kim as she blushed.

" It's ok Kp what else happen" said Ron as he hugged Kim with a big smile.

" Well , lets see you kinda stepped on me and tried to Kill me but nothing much" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" WHAT, IM SO SORRY KP" said Ron as he went on his knees and hugged Kim.

" It's ok Ronnie , I'm fine I lifted you giant monkey foot off me and I kinda ripped off your tail" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" But I could of killed you" said Ron as he looked up at Kim from the ground.

" Ronnie you know I can handle it" said Kim as she ran her hands threw Ron's hair.

" But, but Kp" said Ron as he frown.

" I have one question for you two , do you have any idea how much sexual tension you have" ask Mrs. Possible as she could think of many thing's of what Ron could do on his knees.

" What do you mean mom" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Yha , Mrs. P me and Kp don't have any sexual tension" said Ron as he stood up.

" Well, you two sleep together , Kim's seen you naked and both of you kinda touch each other a lot" said Mrs. Stoppable as she looked at the two.

" But ma were best friends and thats all so what if Kp seen me naked so have you and Mrs. P , what me and Mrs. P are gonna run away and do _it_" said Ron as he looked at his mom.

" No , just you do have lots and lots of tension" said Mrs. Possible as she smirked at them.

" MOM" yelled Kim as she turn beat red.

" So , what it's not I'm a virgin you know that pops" said Ron as he looked at his dad. As soon as he said that he covered his mouth.

" WHAT , RONALD WHO IS THE SKANK YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH" yelled Kim as she grabbed Ron and slammed him to the floor. Ron looked at his mom and begged for freedom.

" RONALD , START TALKING" said Kim as she straddle Ron and held him down tight.

" See, this is what I mean about tension" said Mrs. Possible as she pointed to the teens.

" Who , is she Ron" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Um , Kp dose it matter" said Ron in a small voice.

" Ronnie just tell me and you won't be hurt" said Kim as she smiled her evil smile.

" Her name is Jennifer and I don't know were she lives or anything" said Ron as he started to sweat.

" _Jennifer_ , huh and why didn't you tell me about _ Jennifer _" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Well , I wasn't going to tell anybody but Pops walked in on us in the act and well I'm sorry" said Ron as he looked at Kim .

" But were best friends and were suppose to never lie to the other" said Kim as she started to have tears in her eyes.

" Come on Kp , I know I'm only 13 but I just couldn't control my self she was so hot and I licked her neck and smacked her butt and then she took me to her car" said Ron as he pushed Kim off him and sat down.

" See he is like me" said Dean as he pointed to Ron and grinned.

" Dad , this is not a time to glut" said Ron as he looked at his dad.

" Right keep doing what your doing." said Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" Ron" whisperer Kim as she got off him and walked to her room.

" Errrr, damn why is she so mad that I had sex , I don't get it" said Ron as he got up and followed Kim.

( Kim's Room)

" Kim can I come in" ask Ron as he knocked on her door.

"Whatever Ron" said Kim as she covered her self in her bed. Ron walked in and sat on the bed.

" Kp, why are you so pissed that I had sex , it's no big" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" WHY , AM I SO PISSED WHY DO YOU THINK I'M PISSED" yelled Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Umm, if I'd know ya think I'd be ask , come on Kp look all I can say is I couldn't control myself she smelled so good and well then it happen I don't even remember what happen , just that it did happen" said Ron as he frowned.

" How , can you say that you don't remember Ron you have to remember THAT" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I just don't" said Ron as he looked at the floor.

" I guess we can't be friends any more huh" said Ron as he got up and started to leave.

" Ron , don't be a dummy get back over here " said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron did what he was told and gave Kim his Ron smiled. Kim smiled back , she loved that smiled it made her so happy and forget all her problems.

" Ron , how about we forget what you did and go back and be mad at our parents for lying to us all this time" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

next chap is going to be longer I have finial's coming at college and won't be able to work on this much sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

" _Ron , don't be a dummy get back over here " said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron did what he was told and gave Kim his Ron smiled. Kim smiled back , she loved that smiled it made her so happy and forget all her problems._

" _Ron , how about we forget what you did and go back and be mad at our parents for lying to us all this time" said Kim as she looked at Ron._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Ok , Kp my lady " said Ron as he got up and held his hand out for Kim.

" Why my good sir" said Kim as she grabbed his hand and headed down stairs. As the two walk down stairs the parents waited for them.

" Ah , there you are, ... so do wana see your space ship's" ask Mr. Stoppable with a huge smile.

" HELL YHA I WANT TO SEE IT" yelled Ron as he jumped up and dragged Kim with him.

" I know it's so cool" said Mr. Stoppable as he grabbed Ron in for a hug.

" So , is mine better then Kim's" ask Ron as he hugged his dad.

" Hell , yha it is man yours beats Kim so much that it looks crap" said Mr. Stoppable as he had a huge .

" BOOYHA, I KNEW IT" yelled Ron as he danced around.

" Ron , stop it" said Kim as she glared at Ron. Ron smiled nervelessly and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Sorry" said Ron as he smiled sheepishly.

" How about we go now" said Mr. Possible as he dangled his car key's.

" But the moon" said Ron as he frown.

" Oh, I know" said Kim as she ran up to her room in normal speed. Kim came back with a pair of dark blue sunglasses and place them on Ron.

" Yup, that should do" said Kim as she nod's her head . Kim smiled and went to the couch and got Ron's shirt , then put it on him.

" Thanks Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Your welcome Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled back at Ron.

" See , there you go again with the whole sex tension thing it's like your newly weds and can't keep your hands off the other" said Mr. Stoppable / Mrs. Possible as they pointed at the two teens.

" MOM/DAD STOP IT" yelled Kim/ Ron as they glared at there parent's. You couldn't really tell Ron was glaring because he had the sunglasses on him , but he was.

" Come on honey leave them alone it's not like there going to get married any way" said Mrs. Stoppable as she dragged her husband out side and grabbed the car key's from Mr. Possible. Everyone followed her and got into the car , as Mr. Possible pouted case he wasn't driving.

( Lake Middeltin)

" Hay , Kp have we been here" ask Ron as he looked threw the car window.

" Ron we been here every summer on our family vacation" said Kim in a dual voice.

" Oh , yha I forgot" said Ron as he smiled sheepishly.

" Oy , Ron what am I going to do with you" said Kim as she shook her head at him.

" I don't know , but I think I might go swimming" said Ron as he pointed to the lake.

" What in the middle of the night , no Ron I won't let you you'll get sick" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" No , I won't I don't get sick Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ron , don't fight me , I said no and I mean it" said Kim as she poked his chest.

" Ow , Kp that hurts" said Ron as he rubbed the spot Kim poked .

" Well, if you two stop flirting then we can go and show you the ship's" said Mr. Possible as he glared at Ron.

" Ok , let's go" said Kim as she open the car door and dragged Ron with her. Ron just let her drag him , he knew he couldn't win this one. They all walk up to the cabin and walked in to see a nice cozy little place. The wall's had picture of the parent's when they were young and some of the kid's too. The fire place was unlit and the chair by it was cover in dust.

" Wow , I miss this place" said Kim as she let go of Ron and walked around. Ron smiled and was happy that he was free.

" Hehehe , I'm free" said Ron as he jumped around.

" Ron get over here and look it's when you thought me how to swim remember" said Kim as she pointed at the picture. Ron walked over to Kim and looked at the picture , it brought back lot's of memories.

" Yha , it was fun" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and took the picture from her.

( Flash back)

" _Ronnie ,I can't swim" said 7 year old Kim as she looked at 7 year old Ron swimming around the lake._

" _Oh , Ok" said Ron as he swam back to Kim and got out of the lake._

" _Ronnie I want to swim too, help me" said cried Kim._

" _Well, I know I can tech you how to swim and then you can swim" said Ron as he jumped up and down._

" _YHA , RONNIE YOUR THE BEST" yelled Kim as she hugged him._

" _Hehehe, Kp calm down now lets go in the water" said Ron as he walked in to the lake._

" _OK, Ronnie if you say so" said Kim as she followed Ron in to the lake. Ron smiled at Kim and held her hand the whole time walking into the lake._

" _First thing we need to get wet" said Ron as he walked in to the deeper side of the lake. _

" _Ron , come back" cried Kim as she walked out a little too. Kim kept walking en till she could hold on to Ron. Ron held Kim close to him and smiled._

"_Ok , I want you to hold on to me and I'll swim us a little father from the land" said Ron as he swam with Kim in his arm's._

" _RON , STOP" yelled Kim as held on him tighter and closed her eye's._

" _Kp, open your eye's and looked at the water" said Ron as he smiled at her . Kim open her eye's and looked at Ron was telling her about. She saw the clear water and Ron's kicking leg's helping then float._

" _Wow, were swimming" said Kim as she let go of Ron a little bit._

" _I want you to kick like I'm doing" said Ron as he pointed at his feet. Kim nodded and did the same while holding Ron's hand._

" _I'm doing it , Ron I'm doing it" said Kim as she kicked her leg's._

" _Yha you are Kp , you are now I'm going to let you go" said Ron as he let Kim go on her own._

" _Don't let me go" said Kim as she tried to grab Ron. Ron swam away from Kim and smiled at her. Kim swam to Ron and held on him tight._

" _Ron don't scare me like that" said Kim as she held him._

" _Ok , if you say so ... but you did it" said Ron as he hugged Kim._

" _What" said Kim as she looked at Ron._

" _You swam , you swam to me" said Ron as he pointed to where they were._

_( end flash back)_

" Yha , good times" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and putting the picture back.

" Yup , they were weren't they" said Kim as she hugged Ron and smiled at Him.

" Kid's this way" said Mrs. Possible as she open the seller door and walked downstairs. Kim grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze , she looked at him , she was scared and Ron smiled at her telling her thats it's ok.

" Come on Kp , it'd be fine we got each other" said Ron as he squeeze her hand back. Kim nodded and both teens walk downstairs into the seller.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Wow, whats going to happen next? Idk but all I can say is YOU get to VOTE.

On what you may ask well I'll tell you who gets to go first to see the parent's Kim or Ron or should they go together.??/


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

" _Yup , they were weren't they" said Kim as she hugged Ron and smiled at Him._

" _Kid's this way" said Mrs. Possible as she open the seller door and walked downstairs. Kim grabbed Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze , she looked at him , she was scared and Ron smiled at her telling her thats it's ok._

" _Come on Kp , it'd be fine we got each other" said Ron as he squeeze her hand back. Kim nodded and both teens walk downstairs into the seller._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" So witch one is mine" ask Ron as he looked at the two space ship.

" Kim's looks like a small sub and yours is the giant metal ball" said Mr. Stoppable as he pointed at them.

" COOL" yelled Ron as he ran at his. Ron looked at his ship it was like his dad said a big giant metal ball that was shinny , Ron loved shinny thing's.

" Ron get back here I don't know if this thing is dangerous" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Lookie Kp it's shinny , me like shinny" said Ron as he looked at his space ship. Kim rolled her eye's and walked over to Ron and dragged him back to where they were.

" KP, stop it" said Ron as he was being dragged.

" Ron you were just touching a space ship , you could of gotten hurt or worts" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" What could be so bad Kp , I mean I came from it" said Ron as he looked at the ship.

" You .. could.. of died and... I don't know I would do if you did" said Kim a she frown.

" Kp , nothing would of happen to me I'm fine see and I'm going to have to check it out any way" said Ron as he hugged Kim.

" I don't want to lose you Ron your my best friend and I love you" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Yha, I know" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Thats all you can say Yha , I know" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Love yha too"said Ron knowing thats what Kim wanted to hear.

" Good" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" So , who's going first" said Mr. Possible as he looked at the two teens.

" ME , ME I WANT TO GO FIRST" yelled Ron as he jumped up and looked at his dad.

" Yha , go for it son" said Mr. Stoppable as he gave Ron a thumbs up.

" Is , it ok with you Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kin nodded her head and gave Ron a small smile.

" Yha, Ronnie it is... Ron be careful ok" said Kim as she hugged Ron and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I will , but if anything happens take our parents and leave and don't come back" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim nodded and gave Ron one more hug.

" I will," said Kim as she smiled at Ron. Ron smiled and nodded. Ron walked to his ship , as Ron looked at his ship he the door open. Ron looked in at the ship , there was a seat there. Ron sat down and the ship door closed.

( In the ship)

Ron looked around and saw a a green light blink.

" Um, hello" said Ron as he looked at the green light. The light turn purple and Ron herd a buzzing sound. A hologram started to play it showed two people standing there a man and a woman.

" Krow , my son I am Ami , and this is My mate Kron and we are your parents" said Ami. Ami had short black hair , black eye's and the saiyan pride a brown monkey tail. From what Ron could see she was kinda short and had a body of a athlete , she looked very tough but in a fun kinda way. There was a man standing by her , he had black hair and looked like him he had the same hair but black , he had black eye's but no freckles. He was tall and had a body of a swimmer. But what got Ron the most was that they BOTH had tails like him.

( Out side the ship with Kim)

"Mom , I'm going to go in mine please if anything happens pleases run" said Kim as she walked up to her ship.

" Kimmie we love you" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his little girl. Kim smiled and open her ship . The door open and Kim found a small metallic triangle looking thing on the seat. Kim picked it up and it started to glow.

( back with Ron)

" Krow , you are the last of our kind , we are proud warriors , we are saiyan's . Yes we may look different from you but we love you no matter what my son. You were born different no saiyan has golden hair or a golden tail or one who's so week but remember I love you and kept you " said Ami as she smiled at Ron.

" My son , our planet was destroy by a evil creature name Frieza , he in slave our people , he rape our females, killed our children we had sent you to earth to rebuild our kind and take over earth and kill as many jelly bags as you can" said Kron as he pumped his fist with a big grin on his face.

" Yes, son take many mates , but I have one rule and one rule only stay away from_ red heads_ I hate them" said Ami as she narrowed her eyes.

" Don't listen to your mom go for any kind of female , red heads are ok there good to mate with and are great when there angry " said Kron as he smiled.

" We understand if you have not train, but after this you must train Frieza will be coming to earth he'll be looking for some thing call dragon balls there little orange balls with stars" said Ami as she had a very serous face on.

" Yes , train we left you gravity weights , scroll's , and many other things to train with and a tracking device to find the dragon balls" said Kron as he pointed to where they were in the ship.

" Never take off the weights keep them on all the time , only take them off if you must when you going to die or when your have sex and we left some for your mate so she can train too " said Ami as she smirked at her mate and grabbed his ass. .

" So were going to do this fast ok here I go train , get a mate, destroy Frieza and rule earth and have fun when your doing this" said Kron as he looked at Ron.

" My little warrior , we love you and We'll see you in the the spirit realm We love you Krow" said Ami as she had tears in her eyes.

" Have fun Krow and never be afraid , never give up and Booyha " said Kron as he smiled.

( back With Kim)

The glow was a bright yellow glow. A image started to show , it was two people a man and a woman.

The man had black hair , black eyes and was tall and well build, The lady next to him looked like a older Kim with way longer hair and less of a athlete body. They were wearing weird kind of clothes looked like something form a siefi movie that Ron watched. Kim looked at them and was amazed to see them. Kim notice that they were beginning to talk and it wasn't english.

" Kara , my angel you are the last daughter of krypton ,you were sent to earth to live . I'm sorry to say when you see this we would be dead I'm your father Jor el and this is your mother Lara el" said Jor el .

" Kara , my darling I hope you find love" said Lara as she wiped her tears away from her face.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Oh , a cliff hanger cool . All right I need you to vote should Kim and Ron be happy or sad that there Krow and Lara.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

_( back With Kim)_

_The glow was a bright yellow glow. A image started to show , it was two people a man and a woman._

_The man had black hair , black eyes and was tall and well build, The lady next to him looked like a older Kim with way longer hair and less of a athlete body. They were wearing weird kind of clothes looked like something form a siefi movie that Ron watched. Kim looked at them and was amazed to see them. Kim notice that they were beginning to talk and it wasn't english. _

_" Kara , my angel you are the last daughter of krypton ,you were sent to earth to live . I'm sorry to say when you see this we would be dead I'm your father Jor el and this is your mother Lara el" said Jor el . _

" _Kara , my darling I hope you find love" said Lara as she wiped her tears away from her face._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Kara , I leave you my Journal , so you can learn are ways and help the humans be safer and happier . Tech them our ways make them your new people rule with and iron fist but a heart of gold" said Jor- el as he pointed to a leather book.

" My , angel be safe " said Lara as she wiped her tear's.

" Goodbye my daughter" said Jor-el as the screen went blank.

( Out of Kim's ship)

" I love you to Mom and Dad" said Kim as she looked around to see the Stoppable's and her parents looking at her.

" Kimmie are you ok sweetheart " ask Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Yha ,.. I am mom" said Kim as she looked at her hands and saw a leather book with weird symbols on it.

" Kim what are you holding" ask Mrs. Stoppable as she walked closer to Kim.

" It's my father's journal , it's going to tech me everything on my planet and my powers" said Kim as she opened it.

" Oh, ok" said Mr. Possible as he frowned.

" Daddy , I'll always love you , you are my daddy too ok" said Kim as she hugged her father.

" I know , I love you to" said Mr. Possible as he hugged her back.

" Did Ron come out yet" ask Kim as she looked around.

" No , Kimmie he didn't" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Ronnie please come out" said Kim as she looked at Ron's ship. Ron ship door open and Ron came out. Ron looked around and frowned.

" Ronnie are you ok" ask Kim as she ran towards him.

" I don't want to Kill, I CAN'T KILL" yelled Ron as he flew out of the room.

" RRROOOOONNNN" yelled Kim as she flew after him.

" LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Ron as he threw energy ball's at Kim. Kim dodged the attacks and flew faster to Ron.

" RON PLEASE , STOP TALK TO ME" yelled Kim as she looked at her best friend.

" LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" yelled Ron as he blasted off leaving Kim behind.

" RON" yelled Kim as she couldn't see him.

" Where would he be" ask Kim to herself.

" THE CAVES" yelled Kim as she flew towards the Middeltin caves.

( The caves)

" Why me , why me I'm not a killer" said Ron to himself as he curled in to a ball.

" No , your not Ronnie and I know this" said Kim as she walked to Ron.

" Please Kim go away" said Ron as he cried.

" No , Ron best friend's don't leave there friends behind" said Kim as she sat down bye Ron and held him.

" I don't want to kill" said Ron as he put his head on Kim's lap.

" Ronnie you have to tell me what happen in that ship , please I need to understand" said Kim as she ran her hands threw Ron's yellow blond hair.

" Well" said Ron as he had a flash back.

( Flash back)

" _Krow , my son I am Ami , and this is My mate Kron and we are your parents" said Ami. Ami had short black hair , black eye's and the saiyan pride a brown monkey tail. From what Ron could see she was kinda short and had a body of a athlete , she looked very tough but in a fun kinda way. There was a man standing by her , he had black hair and looked like him he had the same hair but black , he had black eye's but no freckles. He was tall and had a body of a swimmer. But what got Ron the most was that they BOTH had tails like him._

" _Krow , you are the last of our kind , we are proud warriors , we are saiyan's . Yes we may look different from you but we love you no matter what my son. You were born different no saiyan has golden hair or a golden tail or one who's so week but remember I love you and kept you " said Ami as she smiled at Ron._

" _My son , our planet was destroy by a evil creature name Frieza , he in slave our people , he rape our females, killed our children we had sent you to earth to rebuild our kind and take over earth and kill as many jelly bags as you can" said Kron as he pumped his fist with a big grin on his face._

" _Yes, son take many mates , but I have one rule and one rule only stay away from** red heads **I hate them" said Ami as she narrowed her eyes._

" _Don't listen to your mom go for any kind of female , red heads are ok there good to mate with and are great when there angry " said Kron as he smiled._

" _We understand if you have not train, but after this you must train Frieza will be coming to earth he'll be looking for some thing call dragon balls there little orange balls with stars" said Ami as she had a very serous face on._

" _Yes , train we left you gravity weights , scroll's , and many other things to train with and a tracking device to find the dragon balls" said Kron as he pointed to where they were in the ship. _

" _Never take off the weights keep them on all the time , only take them off if you must when you going to die or when your have sex and we left some for your mate so she can train too " said Ami as she smirked at her mate and grabbed his ass. ._

" _So were going to do this fast ok here I go train , get a mate, destroy Frieza and rule earth and have fun when your doing this" said Kron as he looked at Ron. _

" _My little warrior , we love you and We'll see you in the the spirit realm We love you Krow" said Ami as she had tears in her eyes._

" _Have fun Krow and never be afraid , never give up and Booyha " said Kron as he smiled._

( end flash back )

" and thats it" said Ron as he sat up and dried his tears.

" NO RED HEADS WHAT'S WRONG WITH US RED HEADS" yelled Kim as she glared at Ron.

" Kim thats them talking not me, I love you red heads" said Ron as he gave Kim a small smile.

" Red head's like in more then one who else do you know who is a red head" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Umm only you and your mom , your the only one that matters" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I better be"said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Hey you made me forget why I was so mad" said Ron as he looked at Kim . Kim smiled at Ron winked at Him.

" Yup , so your parents want you to kill this Freezer guy" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" _Frieza _not freezer Kim and yha thats it. Kim I'm not what they wanted me to be... I'm a disappointment to them" said Ron as his head went down.

" Ron were both not what are alien parents want us to be , but were what are earth parents want us to be and thats what really matters to me, and your not a disappointment to me" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I'm ... not" ask Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" No , your not and I know your mom and dad don't think so to , your earth parents I mean" said Kim.

" Ok , ... if you say so... lets go back" said Ron as he flew off back to the lake.

" Err, me and him we need to talk about him leaving me behind all the time" said Kim as she flew after him.

( Lake Middeltin)

" Sorry , that I left Mom and dad" said Ron as he hugged his mom.

" It's ok Ronnie , I'm just happy that your back son" said Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged Ron.

" Son, are you ok" ask Mr. Stoppable as he looked at Ron.

" Yha, Dad I just didn't want to disappoint Ami and Kron" said Ron as he frown.

" Oh , are those your real parents names" ask Mrs. Stoppable as she frown.

" Yha but I love you, your my Mommy" said Ron as he kissed his mom on her cheek.

" Mmm, and your my Ronniekin's" said Mrs. Stoppable as she kissed Ron on the head.

" Mommy , Ronnie's hungry" said Ron as he smiled at her.

" Son we love you no matter, your our special golden sun" said Mr. Stoppable as he smiled at Ron.

" I love you guy's to" said Ron as he smiled a this parent's.

" Let's go Home" said Mr. Possible as he hugged Kim.

" Home" said Ron with a weird look on his face. Ron looked up at the sky threw the hole he made before and looked at the star's.

" Ron , home is middeltin" said Kim as she dragged Ron to the car.

( Next day early in the morning)

" Ready to work out Ronnie" said Kim as she stretched.

" Yup , this would really would help me after yesterday" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha me to , but we have to hurry we have school soon" said Kim as she frown.

" Ok, Let's go to the spot we were at yesterday and train" said Ron as ran that way , Kim followed him and tackled him when they got there.

" Kp, that hurt" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" No , it didn't now let's train" said Kim as she got up and formed a fighting stance.

" Right" said Ron as he got up and formed a different stance.

" What kind of fighting form was that" asked Kim as she looked at Ron.

" A saiyan kind my _parents_ made it so when I open the ship all the history , fighting, technology and whatnot would be in my head" said Ron as he grinned.

" Cool , I have to read a book so I could understand whats going on with me" said Kim as she frown.

Ron smiled and stuck his tongue out at Kim.

" Oh , so your going to play dirty" said Kim as she punched Ron. Ron dodged the punched and side swipe her.

" I like it dirty" said Ron as he smiled. Kim and Ron train for two hours and ran home for a quick shower and went to school.

( Same day at Middeltin high school )

" Time for school Ronnie" said Kim as she put on her bookbag.

" Yha , what fun" said Ron in a sarcastic tone. Kim and Ron walked to there classes.

_Deet-deet-dee-dee!_

" Yes, a mission" said Ron as he grabbed the Kimmmunicator from Kim's pants.

" Ron" yelled Kim as she blushed.

" What up , Wade" said Ron as he turn on the Kimmmunicator .

" Umm, Hi Ron" said Wade as he looked at The blond.

" So who is it , who is it we have to bust" ask Ron as he smiled.

" He calls him self Dr. Draken , but his partner is the one you have to watch out for her name is Shego shes wanted in eleven country's. " said Wade as he brought out the pitcher of Shego.

" Woof , Woof dang that girl is hot make that twelve country's." said Ron as he licked his lip's.

" RON , don't unspool the drool." said Kim as she grabbed her Kimmmunicator from a drooling Ron.

" She so pretty , me wana fuck her" said Ron as he grinned.

" RONALD , stop this now." said Kim as she grabbed Ron by the arm and gave him a super pinch.

" OWWW, THAT HURTS" yelled Ron as he rubbed his arm.

" Good, Now Wade what's so great about this _Shego_" asked Kim as she looked at the ten year old boy.

" She has power's , she might be a little hard to beat Kim but I know you can do it" said Wade as he gave Kim the thumb's up.

" Thank you Wade , and our ride" said Kim as she got her bookbag with hers and Ron's Mission clothes.

" Be there in five" said Wade as he turn off the link.

" Ron get dress and whip your face she was not that good looking" said Kim as she threw his clothes at him.

" Right and Josh is not gay." said Ron as he walked in to the boy bathroom.

( Draken's lair)

" Ron, you take on the goon's and I'll handle this _Shego." _said Kim as she spat out Shego's name.

" Ok , Kp anything you say." said Ron as he looked at the goon's smiling hoping he could try out his new moves.

" First one done gets there feet/tail rub." said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Fine but you don't have a tail, but if you did it'd make your perfect ass look even better." said Ron as he slapped Kim on her butt and hide for the attack on the goon's.

" Ronnie's getting brave ,... I like this." said Kim to her self. Kim sneaked behind some of the creates and listen to what was being said.

" Shego , get me that diamond over here" said Dr. Draken as he was fixing his machine. From what Kim could see Dr. Draken was a old man with corpse blue skin and a scar on his right eye. Shego was a green lady with long black hair.

" Pss, Kp I knocked out the goon's , what next" ask Ron as he crouched behind to her. Kim could feel Ron's hot breath on her neck and his body heat around her.

" Hmm yha Ronnie umm, lets do a surprise jump" said Kim as she looked at Ron. His face was so close to hers she wanted to look in to those pool's chocolate all day.

" Booyha, lets go Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Not, so fast handsome" said Shego as she grabbed Kim and Ron.

" Umm, Hi I'm Ron" said Ron as he waved at Shego.

" Hi, there tiger and what's your a name little girl" said Shego as she looked at Kim.

" I'm not a little girl I'm Kim Possible" said Kim as she kicked Shego , so she would let go of her and Ron.

" Lucky kick Princess" said Shego as she rubbed the spot Kim kicked her.

" Not , lucky just skill" said Kim as she looked at Shego.

" Shego get those Kid's out of here and then come help me" said Dr. Draken as he glared at Kim and Ron.

" Fine, Doc" said Shego as she grabbed Kim and threw her across the room.

" Hey, don't do that to Kp" said Ron as he grabbed Shego by the hand.

" Don't think so handsome" said Shego as she threw her plasma ball at Ron.

" Don't touch my Ron" said Kim as she punched Shego. Kim punched Shego and she flew across the room and landed on a crates.

" Kp, your ok" said Ron as he was happy to see his friend with out a scratch.

" Yha, you ok she hit you with a plasma thing" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yup , feel A O Kay" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Good , give up Dr, Nenkin" said Kim as she looked at Draken.

" No , It's Gherkin" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" It's DRAKEN" yelled Dr. Draken as he yelled at Kim and Ron.

" Sorry" said Kim/ Ron as they apologizes to him.

" Shego, ATTACK" yelled Dr. Draken as pointed to Kim and Ron.

" Oh, yha princess is going down" said Shego as she ran at Kim with her hand's light up.

" Ron I'll handle fire bug here and you get the diamond" said Kim as she ran up to Shego.

" Right" said Ron as he ran at Darken. Kim and Shego fought matching blow for blow , kick after kick. Ron blasted Draken with a energy blast and knocked Him out.

" Kp , finish her" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Right" said Kim as she pulled back for a super punch . Kim punch Shego in the he to knock her out.

" Good, punched Kim" said Ron as he hugged Kim.

" Ok , here's the GJ agent's to clean up our mess" said Kim as she rolled her eye's at there stupidity.

" Yup , and now we can go home" said Ron as he grinned.

" Your hungry aren't you" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron nodded and looked at Kim.

" Fine let's go home" said Kim as she smiled at Ron. Kim and Ron went home after making sure that Shego and Dr. Draken were put away.

( Middeltin , Possible Home)

" Food" said Ron as he hugged the refrigerator.

" Ron , it's just food" said Kim as she sat down by the kitchen table.

" Food, is the third best thing in the world." said Ron as he started to make a giant sandwich.

" The third and what's the first and second" ask Kim as she wiped a little drool off her chine.

" Well , in order it would be You , sex, food and sleep" said Ron as he finished his giant sandwich.

" So me , sex , food and sleep,... well at lest I'm first" said Kim as she used her heat vision to cut a small part of the sandwich for her. Ron rolled his eye and put Kim's sandwich on a plate and handed it to her.

" Thank you" said Kim as she took the plate from Ron.

" Hn," said Ron as he ate his sandwich.

( 3 year's later both 16)

_Kim and Ron train with each other for years. Getting stronger and stronger . Kim was able to control her power's as Ron grew stronger and faster. Both thought the the other of there alien history , language , technology and fighting ways._

" Ron move your ass " said Kim as she jumped off the burning building.

" Kim shut up " said Ron as he jumped off to.

" Ron , don't be like that" said Kim as she landed on her feet.

" Whatever , this is the 8th time we had to run out of a burning building this week" said Ron as he glared at Kim.

" I know I'm tired of it to , let's go home and finish our home work. Let the GJ agents do there job, there here anyway" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hand and lead the way.

( Stoppable home , Ron's room. )

" Kim, I made a new attack can we try it out when we train" ask Ron as he sat down on his bed.

" Sure , can't wait to see this one" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Yup , really strong I call it the Kamehameha " said Ron as he lied down and closed his eyes.

" Ronnie were here to do homework , not a nap" said Kim as she lied down on top of Ron.

" Mmm, a little nap won't hurt" said Ron as he wrapped his arm's around her.

" Ok , Little one" said Kim as she closed her eye's and snuggled to Ron.

" Yes , fall asleep" said Ron as he smiled in his sleep.

( 2 hour's later )

" RON , WAKE UP" yelled Kim as she looked at the clock on Ron's bedside table.

" Huh, what" ask Ron as he woke up.

" We fell asleep for two hours" said Kim as she open her bookbag and did all her homework with supper speed.

" Fine , Fine" said Ron as he did the same.

" Gotta love doing our homework in a couple of seconds"said Ron as he put his stuff away.

" Yha, I do" said Kim as she put her stuff away to.

" I'm going to take a shower , see you later" said Ron as he walked to his bathroom.

" Sure , Ronnie come over for dinner ok" said Kim as she flew out of Ron's window.

( Possible home )

" Hello Mom , Dad Tweebs" said Kim as she hugged her Mom and smiled at her family.

" Hi , Kimmie where's Ronald " ask Mr. Possible as he hugged Kim.

" Taking a shower" said Kim as she smiled at her dad.

" Hmm, that boy" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Yha, Ronnie loves his shower" said Kim as she went up to her Room.

_Knock , Knock _

" I'll get it" said Kim as she ran downstairs. Kim open the door to see Ron.

" Ron , that was fast" said Kim as she looked at him and letting him in the house.

" I can say the same thing about you to Kp" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Funny , Ron are you hungry" ask Kim as she closed the door.

" Kim , this is me your talking about" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha, Right what was I thinking come on Ron time to feed my monster" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hands and walked to the kitchen.

" I'm not that ugly am I" said Ron as he frown.

" I know your not, your very cute" said Kim as she pinched Ron's but.

" Yha, and I'm very sweet" said Ron as he got a bar of chocolate in his hand's.

" And yummy and you love to share with me and me only" said Kim as she sat Ron down and sat on his lap .

" Does Kimmie want Ronnie's candy" said Ron in a baby voice.

" Ronnie , love Kimkim and give her candy" said Kim in her baby voice also giving Ron the puppy dog pout.

" Here take it" said Ron as he gave Kim the candy bar.

" Booyha" said Kim as she smiled and took the candy from Ron. Ron rolled his eye's and watched Kim eat his candy like a little kid.

" Kim , dinner is almost ready you could of have waited for that candy and Ron don't think I don't know where she got the candy from" said rs. Possible as she looked at the two teenagers.

" Sorry mom/ Mrs. P" said Kim / Ron as they frown at Mrs. Possible.

"Ron be a dear and finish the rest of the cooking all you have to do is take it out and sprinkle the rest of the sauce on it" said Mrs. Possible a she left Ron behind.

" Ok , get off of me Kp." said Ron as he looked at her. Kim got off of Ron and sat down on the seat he was on and held a sleeping Rufus.

" YES , YOUR MOM MADE BRAINLOAF" yelled Ron as he did his happy dance . Kim smiled and watched Ron's happy dance , how his body moves and him shaking his sexy butt. Ron finished cooking the brainloaf and made some cheese rolls with bacon bit's like Kim love's.

" Oh , Ronnie you made dinner rolls." said Mrs. Possible as she walked in.

" Yha , cheese and bacon" said Ron as he gave Kim one for Rufus.

" Cheese" said Rufus as he ate it from Kim's hand.

" Does My little guy like this" said Kim as she Kissed Rufus on the head.

"Yha , more more mommy" said Rufus as he squeak . Mrs. Possible smiled at the little mole rat that call her daughter Mommy.

" Hey , Mrs. P I also have some seven layer of heaven cake at home would you like some for tomorrow " ask Ron as he looked away from Kim.

" I WANT CAKE , I WANT CAKE" yelled Kim as she place Rufus on the table and jumped on Ron.

" So , Mrs. P would you like a piece" said Ron pretending Kim was not acting like a hyper Kid.

" Yes , I would love one" said Mrs. Possible smiling at Ron and how Kim was getting mad for not getting some cake .

" Ron , don't think you can ignore me , I want cake to" said Kim as she poked Ron in the chest. Rom rolled his eye's and smiled at Kim.

" I made one just for you Kp , One with all three chocolate" said Ron as he hugged Kim.

" BOOYHA , TAKE THAT MOM" yelled Kim as she kissed Ron and hugged him.

" Ronniekin's love's me more" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the tip of his nose.

" Yes, I see that" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim kissing Ron all over.

" See, what dear" ask Mr. Possible as he walked in to the kitchen.

" Ron loves Kim more then me , she gets her own cake and everything" said Mrs. Possible as she kissed Mr. Possible on the lip's.

" Ron , there you go again spoiling my Kimmie-cub" said Mr. Possible smiling at Ron.

" Sorry Mr. P , you know me I'm Kim's slave and her pet" said Ron as he smiled Mr. Possible.

" Yes, redhead's seem to do that to us men" said Mr. Possible winking at Mrs. Possible

" What , make us there slave pet's and make us do anything to make them happy and love them till we die" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Yha , that sound's right , right mom" said Kim as she leaned on Ron and smiled at her mom.

" Yup, now set the table my loving slave pet" said Mrs. Possible handing a stack of plates to Mr. Possible.

" Yes , my master" said Mr. Possible kissing Mrs. Possible and doing what he was told.

" I never going to date or marry a red head if I have to do that" said Ron as he got up and held Kim in his arm's.

" And why , not Ron whats so wrong about red heads" ask Kim as she held onto Ron and glared at him.

" Umm, let's see I already have one telling me what to do , why have more" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the head.

" Right , you go find your self a hot blond Ron" said Mr. Possible as he smiled at Ron.

" DAD / JAMES" yelled Kim/ Mrs. Possible as they glared at him.

" What, all I said is find a blond" said Mr. Possible as he had a small grin on.

" Dad , leave Ron alone ok" said Kim as she tugged Ron's arm so he let her go.

" Yes, James lat him fallow his own heart" said Mrs. Possible.

" Yes , dear" said Mr. Possible as he looked at his wife.

" Ron , let go to my room and leave my parents alone" said Kim as she picked Ron up and flew to her room.

( Kim's Room )

" Kp , what was that about" ask Ron as he looked at Kim as she place him on her bed.

" My , parents were flirting" said Kim as she landed on her bed by Ron.

" Whatever" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" You smell good is that a new colon your using" said Kim as she smelled Ron's neck.

" Yup, and that was totally random Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" I know" said Kim smiling to.

" Ron, let's go back downstairs My mom put the food on the table" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Food said Ron as he started to drool. Kim rolled her and walked down with a drolling Ron.

( Back in the Kitchen)

" Mom , I have a hungry monster here" said Kim as she pointed to Ron.

" I made plenty and some for Ron to take home to" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Good" said Kim as she sat down by Ron.

Everyone ate there meal's and played a game . Ron went home and promised Kim and Mrs. Possible the cake.

( Next day)

" Here's the cake I promise" said Ron as he gave Mrs. Possible her cake.

" WHERE'S MINE , WHERES MINE RONNIE" yelled Kim as she ran downstairs and tackled Ron.

" Kim... I can't breath' said Ron as Kim was holding him very tight.

" Cake" said Kim as she looked at Him.

" Here" said Ron as he gave her what she wanted.

" Yummy yummy chocolate cake eat so much get a tummy ache" sang Kim as she ran to the kitchen.

" Weird" sang Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim cut a slice if the cake and ate it. Then put the rest away

.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Hope this was a good chap and I wana here from all of you for the next chap of what do you think should happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

_( Last time)_

_( Next day)_

" _Here's the cake I promise" said Ron as he gave Mrs. Possible her cake._

" _WHERE'S MINE , WHERES MINE RONNIE" yelled Kim as she ran downstairs and tackled Ron._

" _Kim... I can't breath' said Ron as Kim was holding him very tight._

" _Cake" said Kim as she looked at Him._

" _Here" said Ron as he gave her what she wanted._

" _Yummy yummy chocolate cake eat so much get a tummy ache" sang Kim as she ran to the kitchen._

" _Weird" sang Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim cut a slice if the cake and ate it. Then put the rest away._

_Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

" Mmm,mm this is the best thing you made me so far Ronnie" said Kim as she licked her lip's.

" Yha, just tell the girl's that I can cook so I can get a girlfriend" said Ron as he got up and took Kim's plate.

" Sorry Ronnie your mine and nobody's else" said Kim as she got up and kissed Ron on the hand and smiled at him.

" Yha, sure and when I need to find a mate your going to do what" ask Ron as he faked glared at Kim.

" I'm going to make sure shes the one for you and ask to take you once a week" said Kim as she got her bookbag and Ron's. Ron smiled at Kim and grabbed his bookbag from her . Both headed off to school talking about what they should train in today.

( School )

" Hmm, Mr. Barkin is out today" said Ron as he sniffed the air.

" Great so you won't be getting detention today" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Yha, I guess so , ... "sniff , sniff" Bon Bon is coming" said Ron as he looked at Kim and smiled.

" And why do I care" asked Kim as she looked at Ron.

" She has her time of the month and is pissed " said Ron as he opened his locker.

" Oh , perfect" said Kim sarcastically as she opened her locker and got her book's.

" I do love when you get angry Kp" said Ron as he smirked.

" I know you do , you love any girl with a temper Ron" said Kim as she rolled her eye's at Ron.

" Yha, I do love temper's , but I love yours the most Kim your the _Only _women who can hurt me" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Ronnie , thanks" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Hugging your loser dog K," said Bonnie as she glared at Kim and Ron.

" Shut up , B and he's not a Loser Dog" said Kim as she glared back at Bonnie.

" Yha , and I'm not a cheerleader" said Bonnie as she flipped her hair.

" Not for long if you keep acting like this" said Kim as she closed her locker.

" What if I make fun of your loser boy toy , your going to kick me out you can't do that" said Bonnie as she pointed to Kim and Ron.

" Go back and take PMS Pill Bon Bon and leave me and Ronnie alone" said Kim as she and Ron left for there class.

( with Kim and Ron)

" Kim wasn't that kind of mean" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" No she called you a loser dog and she has no right to do that" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" I guess your right Kp , but still I wish she would be happy" said Ron as he frowns.

" Why , why dose Bonnie means so much to you" asked Kim as she frown at Ron.

" Well... I think she might be a good mate for me" said Ron as he ran into the class room.

" WHAT " yelled Kim as she stomped in to the class room after Ron.

" W_hat do you mean she'll be a good mate she HATES YOU Ron , shes not good enough for you Ron I don't think she is" _whispered Kim into Ron's ear. Ron Grinned and looked at Kim with his right eyebrow raised.

" _And why dose it matter to you who I mate Kp your not a saiyan women to tell me no" _said Ron as he whispered back to Kim , Kim frown at that.

" I'm your best friend" said Kim as she looked at the blackboard to see what the teacher left for them to do.

" I know and I know that I want you to approve of the girl I mate" said Ron as he smiled and wrote down the notes.

" I'll try to , but I don't think I ever will Ronnie" said Kim as she started her work. Ron rolled his eye's and smiled , then started his work to.

( With Dr. Draken and Shego )

" I got it , ... I got it , I can't believe it after all this time I figured it out." said Dr. Draken as he was working on his computer.

" What did you get Doc" asked Shego as she walked in looking at Dr. Draken.

" Kim Possible's weakness Shego and get this shes not HUMAN HAHAHA" said Dr. Draken with a very evil laugh .

" What are you talking about Draken , what do you mean shes not human" asked Shego as she walked to the computer and looked at what he was reading.

"At our last meeting with Kim Possible I had one of the gourd's take some of her DNA and I did some test. Now I need you to get me some of her hair and find out what she loves the most" said Dr. Draken as he went back to working on the computer.

" Why , why hair and the thing she loves the most is Tiger" said Shego as she was thinking of Ron and his cute but.

" Tiger who is tiger" ask Dr. Draken as he looked at Shego.

" The buffoon, the cute blond guy that comes with her" said Shego as she glared at Dr. Draken.

" Right well, take him too and lock him up in our cell's" said Dr. Draken as he went back to work.

" Why " said Shego as she waited for her answer.

" I SAID GO GET IT AND I MEAN NOW OR YOUR FIRED SHEGO" yelled Draken as he glared at Shego. Shego nodded and left to get what she was told.

( Back with Kim and Ron)

" Ron gym , time ready said Kim as she walked out of the class room.

" Oh, it's fun for you you look at all the guy's naked" said Ron as he rolled his eyes.

" I did that one time and it was just the hot ones and to tell you the truth there kinda small if you know what I mean" said Kim as she frown at Ron.

" And what about me , do you peek at me" ask Ron know the answer was yes.

" No no no , I don't I haven't in a long time Ron , I mean yha I did when we were young but not now" said Kim as she looked at Ron hoping she believe her , but the truth was that she looked at him anytime she could. Ron smiled knowing that she didn't know that he knows she did and he felt happy that she only looked at him.

" Ok , Kp I believe you" said Ron lying to Kim. Kim smiled and hugged Ron .

" Good, let's go to gym and try to not be bored" said Kim as she ran into the girl's locker room. Ron went into the guy's locker room and both meet up in the gym waiting for the teacher.

" Hey , Kim today I want to do something by myself ok" said Ron into Kim's ear. Kim frown , but nodded letting Ron know she was okay with it.

" Ok, class today were playing baseball" said Mrs. Kin as she walked to the baseball field.

" Yippee, what fun" said Ron in a bored tone as he winked at Kim.

" Ron we'll have fun after school" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" No , I'll have fun you could to but your on your own" said Ron as he frown at Kim..

" Right your doing something with out me..." said Kim as she frown she really wanted to know what he was doing and why can't she come.

" Yup and I can't wait" said Ron as he smiled.

" Oh , so your going to have fun with out ...me with out me huh" said Kim as she tried not to cry.

" Well, no it's not fun with out you , but I do wish you could come but I don't want to bother you" said Ron as he gave Kim a small smile.

" What are you doing Ronnie I want to know" said Kim as she grabbed Ron's hand and looked at him.

" What is it tell me" said Kim as she begged Ron.

" I have to ... go on a date with my dads bosses daughter " said Ron in a very very sad voice.

" WHAT, you can't I WON'T LET YOU" yelled Kim everyone in the whole gym looked at Kim and Ron. Ron blushed and looked at everyone and gave them a small wave.

" I WILL NOT LET YOU RONALD , I WILL NOT LET YOU HOW CAN YOU GO ON A DATE . YOUR FATHER HAS NO RIGHT TO MAKE YOU GO ON A DATE" yelled Kim . Kim face was so red that her hair looked the same.

" Umm, Kp can we talk about this later please" said Ron as he begged Kim .

" NO , YOUR LEVEING ME ALONE FOR SOME GIRL YOU DON'T KNOW" yelled Kim as she moved closer to Ron and crushed his hand.

" I'll tell my dad no and stay with you" said Ron trying to clam Kim down.

" You will, oh RonnieRon thank you" said Kim as she hugged him for a long time .

" Great Kp , now let go of me so we can play baseball" said Ron as he tried to get out of Kim's super strong bear hug.

" Mmm, love you RonnieRon"said Kim as she let him go.

" HIT THE SHOWER'S" yelled Mrs Kin as she picked up the baseball stuff.

" Possible , Stoppable have your little love fest after school" said Mrs. Kin as she walked by them.

" Great ,you do know I can't say no to my dad " said Ron as him and Kim went back to the locker room's.

" Yha , I know " said Kim as she faked a smiled.

" Yup" said Ron as he stepped in to the boys side.

( lunch time)

" Ok, I guess I went a little crazy in the gym and you should go on that date" said Kim as she bought Ron lunch.

" Are you sure Kim your not going to spy on us are you" asked Ron as he looked at Kim like she was crazy.

" I'm sure and next time don't be afraid to tell me when you have a date" said Kim as she smiled.

" Ok , if you say so... umm Kp are you ok " asked Ron as he sat down and ate his lunch.

" Yes , of course maybe we could do a do a double date with you and this girl and me and Josh next time" said Kim as she smiled at Ron and watched him eat.

" Umm, sure if you want but it's my treat and umm were going to the movies " said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Great , I'll tell Josh " said Kim as she smiled and ate her lunch.

" Ok, and I'll call April and tell her whats up" said Ron as he went back and to his food.

" _April _thats her name huh and what dose _April_ look like" said Kim as she spat her name like it was poison.

" She has strawberry blond hair , light green eye's, a great smile and she looks easy" said Ron as he smirked.

" She sound's like a whore but you like anything in a skirt" said Kim as she got up and left Ron alone.

" Hmm, thats weird Kim left her food behind and she didn't kiss me goodbye" said Ron as he ate Kim's food and shrugged it off.

( Kim's House)

" What is going on with me , why am I this way with Ron" said Kim as she flew into her room.

" Why do I feel this way when another girl comes close to Ron" cried Kim as she landed on her bed.

" Aww, is princess crying" said Shego as she jumped into Kim's Room.

" SHEGO , what are you doing in my room" said Kim as she got into a fighting stance.

" Look , I think I did some thing very bad and I need your help" said Shego as she looked at Kim.

" What , oh so all this time of crimes you want to stop now" said Kim as she rolled her eye's.

" Look , Dr . D did some kind and found out your not human" said Shego as she looked at Kim.

" What , what do you mean he found out" said Kim as she sat down in shock.

" So , it's true ... your not human thats why I can't beat you" said Shego as she looked at Kim.

" Yha, I'm not from this planet either is Ron is Draken going to tell some one about us" said Kim as she looked at Shego.

" I don't know but he asked me to get some of your DNA and I did , now that I think of it I'm sorry" said Shego as she cried infront of Kim.

" Hmm, it's... ok Shego I forgive you and so will Ron" said Kim as she walked to Shego and held her while she cried.

" Why , why are you so forgiving to me , I might of gotten you killed." said Shego as she looked at Kim.

" Hehehe , you could say I hang out with Ron to much, he's so forgiving he wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have to and he's stronger then me in many way's" said Kim as she smiled thinking of the blond saiyan.

" Your lucky to have him he's so nice and kinda handsome in his own ways" said Shego as she smiled thinking of Ron too.

" Hay , he's mine and don't think of my Ronnie that way" said Kim as she glared at Shego.

" Ok, I get it I won't think of him that way" said Shego as she stopped crying.

" So , what are we going to do and what are you going to do" said Kim as she tried to think of a way out of this mess.

" I think I'm going back to my old life and live that I had enough adventure" said Shego as she got up.

" Your old life , what where you , what did you do" asked Kim as she got up to.

" I study in journalism , so I'm going to be a journalese" said Shego as she started to climb out of Kim's window.

" Ok , well good luck and thank you for telling me" said Kim as she waved good bye to Shego.

" No , prob bye and my name is Shela Goh" said Shela as she jumped out and ran off. Kim waved good bye to the green and black lady , but also saying good bye to a new friend.

" Well , I better tell Ron and Wade" said Kim as she went to get her Kimmmunicator.

( _Deet-deet-dee-dee! )_

" Hi , Kim is there a problem" asked Wade as he smiled at Kim.

" Yha, big time Draken found out that I'm not human and he has something cooking" said Kim as she looked at Wade in the little blue device.

" What , this is not good not good at all what are you going to do" said Wade as he typed really fast.

" I'm going to tell Ron and see what we could do" said Kim as she turn off the Kimmmunicator. Kim flew out her window to find Ron already home and taking a shower.

( Ron's room)

Kim enters Ron's room and used her x ray vision to spy on Ron as he showers.

" Ron I need you" said Kim as she sat own on his bed.

" Huh , oh hey Kp I'm almost done so don't worry" said Ron from the shower.

" Ok , take your time Ron I'll just wait" said Kim as she grin watching Ron shower. All the water run on his sexy muscle.

" Ok , thanks Kp I'm almost done" said Ron as he washed his hair.

" I see that" said Kim as she just notice she let that slip.

" What" asked Ron as he turn off the shower.

" I said I umm I'm tired" said Kim as she cursed her self for letting that slip.

" Oh , ok well umm why did you leave school early" asked Ron as he walked out in a towel.

" I , I was tired and wanted a nap but something happen" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron walked out in a white towel , showing off his sexy body . Ron had a small build and a golden tail.

" Well , why don't you get dress and I'd tell you" said Kim as she wiped the droll from her face.

" Ok , if you say so" said Ron as he grabbed his clothes and went back to the bathroom.

" I do and don't take to long" said said Kim as she looked at Ron's butt. Ron came back and smiled at Kim. Ron was dress in a black dress shirt , and black slacks , with black dress shoes.

" So whats the problem" ask Ron as he sat down by Kim.

" Dr. Draken knows about us , Ron he knows" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" What , he knows but how dose he know" asked Ron as he looked shocked.

" I don't know , Shego said he did and he's cooking up something up for us" said Kim as she looked at Ron and held his hand.

" Man, what are we going to do" said Ron as he frowned.

" All we can do , but fight together"said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" I hope so , Kp I really do" said Ron as lied down and looked at the ceiling.

" I know we could do it Ronnie , I know and with Shego out of the pitcher to help Draken we'll have it easy" said Kim as she lied down next to him.

" Hmm, so let's train harder and see what happens" said Ron as he held Kim tight.

" You smell, good Ron and you look great April will be lucky" said Kim as she frowned.

" Thanks are you coming with us" ask Ron remembering there plane earlier that day.

" No , I think I'll sleep and rest for the training." said Kim as she got up and flew out of the window. Ron didn't notice the frown on Kim's face as she left , Ron got up and left his house and went to get April for there date.

( Knock , knock)

" Hello , Ronald why aren't you handsome tonight" said April as she open the door. April was dressed in a light blue dress with black heel's , her strawberry blond hair was in a pony tail.

" Hay , April ready for tonight" ask Ron as he smiled at her.

" Yup , and so you know my girlfriend will be joining us" said April as she smiled at Ron.

" I remember , I was going to ask Kp but I don't know" said Ron as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" Call her so your not alone" said April as she frown at Ron.

" Really , I don't know she said she was tired and I don't want to bother her" said Ron as he frowned. Ron got his cell phone out and texted Kim about what was happening and asked her to meet him at the movies.

( Kim's house)

" OMG , I'll be there" said Kim as she ran super fast threw her room and got ready to meet Ron.

( The movies)

" Ron , is she coming" asked May April's girlfriend. May had short brown hair and black eye's and was wearing a dark blue dress.

" I don't know" said Ron as he frowned and looked at the ground.

" RON ,RON" yelled Kim as she ran towards him. Kim was wearing her LBD and black heels. (_ Like in that episode with the__**moodulater's**__)._

" Kp , wow "said Ron as he watched her run towards him. Ron's jaw was open and drool slip out a little.

" Hey , I'm Kim" said Kim as she looked at April and May. Kim smiled at Ron and closed his mouth.

" Hi , Ronnie ... thanks for inviting me" said Kim as she blushed. Ron hadn't taken his eye's off Kim .

" Yha , well Ron's doing me a favor by faking this date so I can be with May" said April as she looked at Kim.

" Why didn't you tell me Ron, You made me think that you were going on a real date" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" He promised me , Kim and I'm sorry" said April as she looked at Kim.

" Oh , ok ... so what movie are we watching" asked Kim as she smiled at Ron who still was looking at her.

" Umm, Ghha pretty" said Ron as he gave Kim a goofy smile.

" Ok , let's go" said May as she rolled her eye's at Ron. Kim smiled and grabbed Ron's hand and lead them in to the theaters.

" Kim, your your really beautiful" said Ron as he snapped out of his daze.

" Thank you Ron" said Kim as she blushed.

" So , how long have you two dated" ask April as she smiled at Ron and Kim.

" Were not dating were just friend's just best friends" said Ron as he looked nerves.

" Oh , thats a sham you two make a cute couple" said May as she kissed April.

" Nope just friend's" said Kim as she frowned.

" Yup , just friends" said Ron as he frowned.

" I'll get the ticket's" said Ron as he ran to the ticket stand.

" You really like him don't you but you don't know if it's love or just friend love" said May as she frowned at Kim . Kim nodded and looked at her hands. Ron came back and gave all the girl's there ticket's. Then bought all of the snack's , the group went into the movies to watch Twilight.

( After the movie)

" So , Ron what's the lie" said April as she looked at Ron.

" Umm, let's see we went to the movies , ate ice cream and walked in the park" said Ron as he looked at April.

" Great bye Ron and thanks for the free movie" said April as her and May left , leaving Ron and Kim behind.

" Bye" said Ron and Kim.

" So , what's next" ask Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Ice cream Like I said" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Ok, Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Na , I don't think so he's mine and only mine" said Kim , this was not from Kim in the LBD but another Kim wearing a dark green tank top and black cargo pants.

" Umm, who are you" asked Ron as he looked at the other Kim.

" Ron she's a fake I'm the real Kim come here and help me take her out" said Kim2 as she pointed to The Kim in the dress.

" No , Ron I'm the real one shes the fake" said Kim1 as she looked at Ron.

" Theres only one way to solve this" said Kim2 as she looked at Kim1.

" I guess so" said Kim1 as she nodded and got into a fighting stance. Both Kim's flew at each other and fought. Kim1 punched Kim2 , but Km2 blocked it. Hit for hit block for block and kick for kick both Kim's were even and couldn't lay a hit on the other one . Ron watched as both Kim's fought, he couldn't figure out which one was the real one. They both looked the same , they smell the same and they even fight the same way too.

Look , let's get out of here and get the real fight on" said Kim 1 as she looked at the mess they made so far. Kim2 nodded and both flew off towards the north pole.

" WAIT , KP WAIT FOR ME" yelled Ron as he followed them. Kim1 and Kim 2 looked at Ron and knew they had to do this on there own, both Kim's stopped and both punched Ron in the face sending him crashing to the ground out cold.

" Now we can really find out whose the real me" said Kim1 as she looked at Kim2.

" Thats me, and after I'm done with you I'm going to tell Ron how much he means to me and kiss him" said Kim2 as she smirked.

" No he's mine, he's my best friend" said Kim1 as she frowned at Kim2.

" No , he's my best friend and I love him he's perfect in every way and only I can have him" said Kim2 as she flew at Kim 1 and try to hit her.

" See, your right your the real one , but me I'm way better then you ever be" said Kim2 as she gave Kim1 and very evil smile.

" Better how , I have the real life , Ron , a family , friends you have nothing your not real" said Kim1 as she blocked Kim2.

" No , when I'm done with you I'll have it and Ron Stoppable will be my boyfriend and then husband" said Kim2 as she landed on the ground ,Kim1 followed .

" So , your like me in every way" ask Kim1 as she looked at Kim2.

" Yes , and no I'm like you in every way but I don't let anything hold me back from what I want and I don't have a weakness" said Kim2 as she flexed her arm.

" In every way" repeated Kim1 to herself.

" Yup , in every little way , I have to say Dr. Draken did a great job for a nut job" said Kim2 as she smiled , Kim1 smiled too.

" Why are you smiling" ask Kim2 as she glared at Kim1.

" Oh , nothing but many many years of fighting" said Kim1 as she smirked. Kim2 turn to see what Kim1 was looking at. All she saw was nothing , nothing but the sun rising in the sky.

" It's the sun , whats so great about the" said Kim2 as she was hit by Kim1. Kim2 was falling to the ground form Kim1's punched.

" You see, the sun makes me stronger but it makes you weakness , like you said your like me but the sun makes you weak" said Kim1 as she kicked Kim2. Kim2 smiled and wiped the blood of her face out

" Hmm, wana play hard ball fine" said Kim2 as she went into her pocket and brought out a glowing green rock.

" Oh , no Kryptonite" said Kim as she looked at Kim2 and had a flash back.

**( Flash back two years ago , from what Ron's told her and what she could remember **)

" _Hey , Kp what are we going to do about Gill" asked Ron as he looked at His best friend._

" _I don't Ron , but we can't use are powers here the cheer squad " said Kim as she looked at the other girl's in her squad._

" _Right ," said Ron as he frowned._

" _Oh , Ronnie come out , come out and play" said Gill a large green slime fish thing._

" _Gill , we can help you we could find some one to cure you" said Ron as he looked at his summer camp bully._

" _No , I don't need to be cure. I'm perfect I can swim all I want and after I kill you sqweeb it'd your fault" said Gill as he glared at Ron._

" _Me , why me how is it my fault" asked Ron as he looked shocked . _

" _You see , I found this rock on your swim period , you see this rock turn me into this" said Gill as he brought_ _out a glowing green rock._

" _Mmm, I don't errm feel good" moaned Kim as she looked a little pale._

" _Then throw the rock away" said Ron as he looked at Gill._

"_NO , IT'S MINE ONLY MINE IT GAVE ME WHAT I WANTED AND YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE CAN'T TAKE" yelled Gill as he hugged the rock._

" _Ron , rock sick me" said Kim as she past out._

" _Kp" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim was very pale and hard time breathing._

" _Die sqweeb" said Gill as he ran at Ron. Ron ran at Gill and punched him into the lake._

" _I'm sorry Gill , but you swam all the time not me" said Ron as he beat up Gill._

" _**This rock , is making Kim sick I got to get it out of here" thought Ron as he was beating Gill up.**_

" _Gill , give me that Rock" said Ron as he kicked Gill in the air._

" _No, it's mine" said Gill as he held the rock tighter._

" _Fine we'll do it the hard way" said Ron as he beat Gill till he couldn't move any more. Ron grabbed the Rock and flew it to a cave in Japan , then flew back to the cheer squad making sure no one saw the fight._

" _Kp , are you ok" asked Ron as he hugged her._

" _That rock made me feel,... weak and sick" said Kim as she hugged Ron._

" _Kp, we'll talk about that Rock later" said Ron as he frown, Kim nodded ._

_( one week later)_

" _Ron , what are we going to do about that Rock" said Kim as she looked at Ron._

" _What are we calling the rock" ask Ron as he looked at Kim and smiled._

" _You pick the name Ron you know you want to" said Kim as she rolled har eyes._

" _KRYPTONITE" yelled Ron as he smiled._

" _Fine , fine what are we going to do about Kryptonite" said Kim as she smiled at Ron._

" _Well, duh you can't go by it and if we find it I'll take care of it" said Ron as he kissed Kim on the head._

" _Ron, it won't be easy , it can't be that easy" said Kim as she frowned._

" _Yha , it will trust me Kp" said Ron as she hugged her and kissed her again on the head._

" _Mmm, Ronnie your a great guy" said Kim as she held Ron and put here head on his chest. _

( End flash back)

" Yes, Kryptonite now DIE" said Kim2 as she flew at Kim1 with a sharp piece of Kryptonite in her hand.

"AHHHH" yelled Kim1 as she fell to the ground . Kim2 got on Kim1 and was ready to hit Kim1 in the heart.

" Don't worry I'll take real good care of Ronnie" said Kim2 as she raised her hand to strike Kim1.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Dun , dun ton

Oh , what will happen . Hehehe booyhahahaha I'm so evil to leave you guys like this. Ja Ne DWS

_**and special thanks to rsfan and all of my fan's sorry about the wait.**_


	13. Chapter 13

13

" _Yes, Kryptonite now DIE" said Kim2 as she flew at Kim1 with a sharp piece of Kryptonite in her hand._

"_AHHHH" yelled Kim1 as she fell to the ground . Kim2 got on Kim1 and was ready to hit Kim1 in the heart._

" _Don't worry I'll take real good care of Ronnie" said Kim2 as she raised her hand to strike Kim1._

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

" I love him" said Kim1 as she try to block Kim2 but couldn't because of the weakness from Kryptonite.

" KAMEHAMEHA" yelled Ron as he let out his attack. Ron's attack hit Kim2. Ron flew to Kim 1 and picked her up.

" You alright , Kp" asked Ron as he smiled at her.

" Yha, thanks to you" said Kim 1 as she smiled at Ron.

" Now are you going to tell me why you both hit me" asked Ron as he looked at Kim.

" We, needed to fight by our selves and you know how bad my Kimness is." said Kim as she frowned at Ron.

" Right , well stay here I'll be back" said Ron as he let go of Kim and flew to Kim2 who just got up.

" Ronnie , I love you fight with me I'm the real Kim" said Kim2 as she smiled at Ron.

" No , your not , because the real Kim can't touch that rock" said Ron as he pointed the to the Kryptonite.

" I love you, Ron I can show you how much if you want." said Kim 2 as she took off her shirt. Kim 2 had no bra on and showed Ron her lovely chest.

" I can make love to you" said Kim 2 as she smiled.

" Your not Kp, not my Kp SOLAR FLARE HAAA" yelled Ron as he had his hand spread out in front of his eyes. A bright yellow light came from his attack.

"AHHHHHH," cried Kim 2 as she fell down. Kim 2's body was falling so fast , no one would be able to see her falling. Well no human eye would see , that is.

" LET'S TRY THIS OUT" said Ron as he kicked her up in the air. Ron grabbed Kim 2 and flew her to the sun.

" Don't Pk love Ron, Ron love Pk" said Kim 2 as her face was pale as snow , her hair was a dim red color. She looked so sick like she was on her death bed.

" I'm sorry," said Ron as he frown. Ron got his body ready for his attack , he looked at Kim 2 and said a silent pray for her. He didn't want to do this but he had to.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA" said Ron as he used his energy attack at Kim 2 and blasted her in the sun. Ron flew back to earth and found Kim lying on the ground.

" Kp, man you looked like crap" said Ron as he smiled.

" Yha, I was going with a new look , you like " said Kim as she held out her hand for him. Ron took off his shirt and gave it to Kim.

" What ," said Kim as she looked at Ron and his shirt.

" Your cold I can see you shake Kp put it on and I fly us home" said Ron as he flexed his muscle.

" My hero" said Kim as she put on the dress shirt.

" Thanks , call me , beep me if you wana fuck me or if you want me to save you" said Ron as he grin knowing Kim would get mad.

" Hey , don't mess up my song and please help me up" said Kim as she held out her hand for him.

"I will" said Ron as he picked up Kim and flew them home.

( Stoppable home)

" Here, Kp lay down for a bit" said Ron as he put Kim on his bed.

" Mmm, thanks Ron your bed feels great and your blanket's feel perfect. So sleepy" said Kim as she closed her eye's.

" Great Kp, just move over and don't hog the blankets" said Ron as he went in to his bed.

" Mmm wrap your arm's around me" said Kim as she snuggled in to him.

" Fine" said Ron as he closed his eye's.

( Next day)

" Wake up , Kp my mommy made breakfast." said Ron as he shook her.

" Mmm, five more minuets Ronnie" said Kim as she covered her head with the blanket.

" Fine, I'll go................ oh your dad came last night and saw you grabbing my man hood so have fun when you get home" said Ron as he left.

" WHAT" yelled Kim as she jumped out of the bed.

" Yha, bye Kp" said Ron as he smiled.

" Ron he , saw me do what did he, was it on top or was I inside your boxers" said Kim as she blushed.

" You were inside and man what a great hand job thanks Kp , I needed it" said Ron as he winked at Kim and smiled.

" Ron, uh Ron umm what I did I didn't mean to" said Kim as she blushed.

" Yha, and when you put my junk in your mouth that was wow amazing." said Ron as he licked his lip's.

" Why didn't you stop me Ron" said Kim as she glared at Ron.

" I did try , but you were to fast for me to stop" said Ron as he did a very innocent smile.

" Ron" said Kim as she looked at him.d

" Oh, I lied" said Ron as he ran to the kitchen.

" RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE HOW DARE YOU" yelled Kim as she ran after him.

" HAHAHA," laugh Ron as he ran from Kim.

" Ron" said Kim as she tackled Him.

" Hahaha , Kp that was so much fun man I miss our sleep over" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" That was so not funny Ron, I really thought my dad saw that kind of stuff and you just dream I would give you head and a hand job" said Kim as she smirked at Ron.

" Oh , do I ever but if I were dreaming it would be Shego man do her lip's look good and with her superpower's I think she could handle me" said Ron as he grinned at Kim.

" Yha, well I could do a whole lot better at it then her I'm Kim Possible and anything is Possible for a Possible." said Kim as she glared at Ron. She was so angry why would he think Shego would do better then her Shego might be a good guy now , older and wiser then her but it doesn't mean she know damn a thing and shes so OLD.

" I don't know Kp she is a very bad girl and I like bad girl's there so cool , like Pk she was so Hot in the sun haft naked and saying she'll show me love man that was so cool but it's not real" said Ron as he frowned.

" Why are you so sad Ronnie" asked Kim as she looked at Ron and his frown.

" I'm just think the only way for me to find a girl is if she's fake who will ever love me I'm not a great guy" said Ron as he closed his eyes.

" You are and you can get anyone you want Ronnie" said Kim as she frowned.( _I love you just tell him that tell him ,he's perfect the way he is fault's and all he's yours Your Ron)_thought Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Nha, I'm a mess I can't even do laundry the right way" said Ron as he looked at Kim. Kim looked at Ron then closed her eye's then looked at him again. Kim kissed Ron on his lip's , before Ron could kiss her back she stopped and smiled at him.

"I have to tell you something .That evil Kim she was right she dose love you because I love you Ron. I love everything about you it took me awhile and everyone saw it but we are made for each other" said Kim as she blushed and turn her head away from Ron. Ron looked at Kim, then smiled.

" I love you to Kp, I have been in love with you for a long time" said Ron as he kissed her back.

" But, you talk about Bonnie and Shego all the time" said Kim as she looked at him.

" Yha, well I'm a guy and I thought you could never like a guy like me so I said that stuff so you could never find out" said Ron as he put his hand on her cheek.

" Oh, Ron if you just told me I would of told you sooner how I feel about you" said Kim as she kissed his hand.

" So, umm do you like wanna go on a date with me" asked Ron as he blushed.

" Yes , I would love to go on a date with you Ronald" said Kim as she kissed him again. While both teens were paying attention to the other, Mrs. Stoppable was taking picture with her cell phone.

( Possible home)

**beep , beep deet**

" Hmm , my cell phone's ringing I wonder who it is it's my day off" said Mrs. Possible as she picked it up. She saw she had a message from Kate Stoppable.

" OH, MY GOD A BOOYHA WOO HOO" Yelled Mrs. Possible as she looked at the message . It was a picture of Kim and Ron kissing.

" What is it dear" asked Mr. Possible as he walked in watching his wife dance.

" Kim and Ron got together." said Mrs. Possible as she showed him the picture.

" Aww, man that means I owe Kate a hundred dollars" said Mr. Possible as he frowned.

( Back with Kim an Ron)

**grumble, growl**

" Let's feed that tummy of your's" said Kim as she smiled. Kim and Ron went in to the kitchen to see a very happy Mrs. Stoppable.

" Good morning, Kimberly I didn't know you were here." said Mrs. Stoppable as she hugged Kim.

" Hi , Mrs. Stoppable yha I slept over last night I was in a fight and Ron saved me" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Oh, really thats awful about the fight but thats my Ronnie saving people" said Mrs. Stoppable as she kissed Ron on the head.

" Mom , I'm hungry can we please eat" said Ron as he looked at his mother.

" Sure , dear sit down and start eating" said Mrs. Stoppable as she pointed to the table full of food.

" Thanks mom" said Ron as he ran to the table and started to eat.

" Yes, thank you Mrs. Stoppable" said Kim as she started to eat to. Mrs. Stoppable smiled at the two , hoping for them to be happy. After Kim and Ron finished eating and went back to Ron's Room.

( Ron's room)

" I should go, bye Ron" said Kim as she looked at Ron. Ron kissed Kim and smiled.

" Bye, Kp" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Bye, hehehe bye Ronnie" said Kim in a daze from Ron's kiss. Kim flew out of Ron's window an went home.

" BOOOYYHHHHAAAAAA" yelled Ron as he jumped up and down. He couldn't believe it . He kissed Kim Possible and she kissed him back.

( Kim's Room )

" Hehehe, I can't believe it ! HE KISSED ME" yelled Kim as she danced around in the air.

" Kimmie" said Mrs. Possible as she ran in to Kim's Room an hugged her.

" Mom, Ron asked me out" said Kim as she hugged her mom back.

" And you two kissed, Oh I always wanted you two together." said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

"Wait how did you find out we kissed" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Well, Kate took a picture and sent it to me" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" So, thats why she hugged me and smiled at me in a weird way" said Kim as she smiled.

" Yha, so whens the first date and how was the kiss" asked Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Amazing , his lip's were great and so yummy I never thought a kiss would make me melt mom" said Kim as she dreamed of the kiss.

" Hmm, that sounds great. So when is the first date" said Mrs. Possible as she begged.

"I don't know but I can't wait" said Kim as she smiled.

" Tell , me when I want to know and after your shower we could go to the mall to buy the new dress." said Mrs. Possible as she left Kim in her room.

" Right," said Kim as she smiled and walked to her bathroom in her room.

( Later that day)

"Mom, ready to leave" said Kim as she waited by the door.

" Give me a second dear" said Mrs. Possible as she put on her coat.

" I think I should get a new LBD" said Kim as she smiled. Thinking of Ron looking at her in a tight little black dress so short that it's impossible to go up any more. Just like at the movies.

"Any ideas beside a LBD, you know you look great in green" said Mrs. Possible as she grabbed her car key's.

" Well, if I can't find one then maybe green" said Kim as she open the door for her mom.

" Ok, let's get our shop on" said Mrs. Possible as she ran to the car.

( Middeltin Mall )

" Hey , Kim and Mrs. Possible hows it going" said Monique as she walked to them and hugged Kim.

" Guess what Mo , me and Ron are going on a date" squealed Kim as she jumped up and down .

" AHHHHHHH, NO WAY GIRL THAT'S GREAT" yelled Monique as she hugged Kim. The whole mall was looking at the two teen girl.

" I know , were here to look for something to where" said Kim as she smiled.

" You want to see a picture of them kissing Ron's shirt less and in his boxer and Kim here is wearing his shirt on top of her ruined dress." said Mrs. Possible as she took out her cell phone and showed Monique.

" Aww, you guy's look so cute together , so how was the kiss" said Monique as she smiled at Kim.

" THE , BEST THING EVER and so YUMMY" said Kim as her eye's glazed over with dreaming of Ron.

" Let's shop then" said Monique as she smiled at the two red heads. As the girl's went shopping for the perfect outfit, Ron was training.

( With Ron)

"HAAAAA" yelled Ron as he punched in the air. Ron was kicking and punching in the air. Ron train for four hour's. He ran , did push up's , sit up's and now was practicing all his fighting moves. He was so happy , he and Kim were going out and he couldn't be any more happier. He had so much energy he need to calm own and then find something clean to where or something new, oh man that meant he had to go to the MALL.

"Hmm, I'll train a little more by lifting some weights and then running a little then off to hell the mall" said Ron to himself frowning..

( With Kim )

" I think I found the perfect outfit." said Kim as she held out a sleeveless purple blouse and tight black jean's with purple rinse stones in a design of a rose.

" It's so cute Kim and I saw some cute black boot's that would look great with that" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" Monique , help me find some earring's and a necklace then we can go to the food court" said Kim as she looked at her friend.

" On, it girl" said Monique as she ran to get what Kim wanted. Kim was so Happy nothing could go wrong she had the guy she loved , perfect outfit and a loving family.

( With Ron at the Mall )

" Hmm, what to wear , what to wear" said Ron as he looked around and saw all these new clothes.

"Ron my main man how they hanging" said Felix as he rolled to Ron.

" Good as ever my steel wheel friend" said Ron as he smiled at Felix.

" Great , so what are you doing at a mall man the arcades been close for a week" asked Felix as he looked at Ron.

" Well, I kinda asked Kp on a date" said Ron as he started walking into the Men's side of Rotten Banana . ( _Kind of like Club Banana , but for the emo or punk kind of guy)_

" SAY WHAT , BRO" yelled Felix as he wheeled himself in very fast to Ron.

" Yha, and she said Yes so I want to look good for her" said Ron as he blushed.

" Way to go man, alright I'll help and maybe we could do a double date" said Felix as he grinned at Ron.

" Yha, so when are you going to ask Mo man" asked Ron as he grinned back and looked at a dark red with long sleeves.

" Well, I don't know I just want to wait for the perfect moment" said Felix as he rubbed his next.

" Well, I hope it comes man" said Ron as he looked at a blue shirt now and looked to see what size it was.

" Yha, well did you find anything yet" asked Felix as he looked at Ron.

" I don't know , excuse me ma'am I need help" asked Ron to one of the sales lady. She was a hot blond teen, with a perfect body.

" Sure hot stuff what do you need help with , my name's Missy" said Missy as she smiled at Ron..

" Well, I have this date with this girl that I really like and I want to look good but she's not any girl she's Kp _my Kp_" said Ron as he smiled. Ron didn't notice that Kim was looking at them.

( With Kim)

"Oh my god look at that Ron's shopping" said Kim as she smiled.

" Yha, and that girl just unbutton a couple of those buttons and is walking towards your Ron" said Monique as she pointed to Missy.

" That bitch, he's mine" said Kim as she walked towards the store.

( With Ron)

" Umm, so how do I pick a shirt" asked Ron as he held out two shirt's a dark red one and a bark blue one.

" Well, hot stuff you look great in the red" said Missy as she smiled at Ron . Missy touched Ron's chest and felt him.

" Ronnie" said Kim as she ran to Ron and Kissed him.

" Hey, Kp what are you doing here" asked Ron as he hugged her.

" Well I bought a outfit for _our_ date" said Kim as she looked at Missy.

" Well, I guess you won't need my help then bye Hot stuff" said Missy as she glared at Kim and left.

" Ron who was she" asked Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Oh she said her name was Missy and I asked which shirt would be good" said Ron as he held out both shirt's.

" Well , I like the blue one" said Kim as she picked it up from Ron.

" Well, Missy said Red's cool so how about both" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Well, How about that green one Ron" said Kim as she pointed to it.

" Oh, wow I didn't see that one" said Ron as he put down the red one and went for the green one.

" I'll pick up some jean's for you honey" said Kim as she looked at some dark blue jeans and some black jeans.

" Ok, thanks dear" said Ron as he looked at a orange shirt with fire flames on the front and back.

" Dear, Honey wow they sound like an old marry couple" said Mrs. Possible as she grinned.

" Yha, whens the wedding" asked Monique as she grinned to.

" Ok , Ron I got you five pair's of jeans and three new belt's anything else" asked Kim as she looked at Him.

"Hmm, well I got four shirts, ten boxers, a new bag of socks and one tie " said Ron as he smiled.

" Great , let's pay and then we could go to the food court" said Kim as she smiled and walked to the cashier. Missy smiled and totaled Ron's item's up.

" Ok, your total is 100 dollars" said Missy as she looked at Ron.

" Ok , do you take visa" asked Ron as he opened His wallet an took out a black visa card with the red RS on it.

" Yes, we do" said Missy as she took the car and swiped it.

" Great and can you bag them in one bag" asked Kim as she smiled.

" Sure , so you must be_ his Kp _" said Missy as she frowned at Kim.

" Yha, I am and he's my RonnieRon" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the cheek.

" I'm yours already huh and when did that happen" said Ron as he grabbed his bag and started to walked to Mrs. Possible , Felix and Monique.

" Oh, well that happen a long time ago , It was in Pre K for valentines you gave me your self so now your mine" said Kim as she smiled and had fun walking in memory lane.

" Yha, I did didn't I" said Ron as he smiled to.

" Ok, so let get some lunch" said Felix as he looked at the gang.

" Sure , on me ok" said Ron as he smiled at them.

" Sweet, but dude we need to man up and eat at the Man World" said Felix as he flex his arm's.

" Yha, we could do that later because the lady's are with us" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

" Yha, your right so umm Mo I could pay for you and me Kay" said Felix as he wheeled himself to the food court.

" Alright wheels" said Monique as she followed him.

" What was that about" asked Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Oh, nothing just Felix trying to ask Mo on a date" said Ron as he walked to the food court.

" So, Mrs. P what would you like" asked Ron as he looked at her.

" A Cesar salad with a diet coke" said Mrs. Possible as she sat down.

" Same for me Ron" said Kim as she sat down to by her mom.

" Ok, be back in a sec" said Ron as he leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek.

" Ok, I'll miss you" said Kim as she kissed him back and watched him walk to the stand.

" Hmm, you guys seem so happy" said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Ron.

"We are , I feel I like I'm on a cloud mom he makes me so happy and now that he is mine and only mine" said Kim as she smiled at her mom.

" I'm so happy for you Kim" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Kim.

" Well, I seen him naked so... let him see me . I know it's kinda fast but we have been kinda dating all our lives" said Kim as she blushed.

" Well, I guess I understand, I won't tell you father" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

"Thanks and if you saw what I saw then you would rush thing's to mom , he's hung and I mean HUNG he's at least 14 inches and it's the only thing I dream about" said Kim as she blushed and licked her lip's.

" WOW" said Mrs. Possible as she watch Ron walk back with there tray of food.

" Wow, what" asked Ron as he sat Down.

" Kim said that shes going to buy a car" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Ron.

" Oh wow cool what kind, I get my bike in two weeks" said Ron as he gave them there food.

" What Bike Ron, you never said anything about a bike" said Kim as she looked at Him.

" Yha, a motorcycle in black and green with , big black tires for all kinds of rough riding." said Ron as he grinned at Kim. Both Kim and Mrs. Possible smiled and blushed.

" So, Ron you like it rough huh" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled and looked at Kim.

" Oh , yha love it that way nothing better then a real bumpy ride going up and down or just having your body rough up" said Ron as he looked at Mrs. Possible.

" Ron, give me my food please and Mom shut up" said Kim as she glared at her mom.

" Ok, hungry Kp" asked Ron as he smiled at his girlfriend.

" Yes, very" said Kim as she started eating.

" I think she could swallow a whole 14 inches dog" said Mrs. Possible as she ate her food.

" MOM, WHAT THE HELL" yelled Kim as she glared at her mother.

" What, I just said you were hungry" said Mrs. Possible with a innocent voice and PDP.

" Is, everything ok here" asked Ron as he looked at the two redheads.

" Yes, were good" said Kim and Mrs. Possible as they smiled.

" Ok, sure" said Ron as he dug into his food.

( The Next day, Possible Home )

" Morning babe" said Ron as he kissed Kim good morning.

" Mmm, morning ....mmm I can get used to Kissing you" said Kim as she ran her hand's threw his hair.

" Me to Kp, you taste so yummy" said Ron as he licked Kim's lip's.

" So, tonight's the night huh" asked Kim as she smiled.

" Yup, our first date I have it all planed out first I pick you up and then I drive us to the _Blue Swan_

, then we take a nice stroll in the park then to finish the night I got us a cool CD player with the perfect music so we can dance in the night sky" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" That sounds so perfect Ronnie I didn't know you could be so Romantic" said Kim as she hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

" Well, ... I guess it's ok and well I just hope you like it" said Ron as he rubbed the back of his necked and blushed.

" I do , I love it Ron and even if we were stuck in a mountain of ice I still love it because I'm with you" said Kim as she touched his cheek.

" Hmm, If I knew that I would of done that" said Ron as he grinned.

" Ah No, I think you did the right thing" said Kim as she play poked him in the chest.

" Hehe, did I" said Ron as he smiled at Kim.

" Mmm, yes you did" said Kim as she kissed Him.

" Let's go , Kp time for school" said Ron as he smiled.

" Hmm, School ok let's go and it's almost over anyway we're going to college and then living our lives together" said Kim as she smiled thinking of the future .

" Yha, College that should be fun" said Ron as he frowned.

" Oh, Don't worry Ronnie we have one more year and me as your tutor you'll pass with flying aces " said Kim as she smiled.

" Hmm, ok I'll buckle down and hit those book's" said Ron as he smiled.

" Good boy and after all those big test I'll kiss you all the time" said Kim as she kissed Ron on the tip of his nose.

" Let's get going so we could make out soon" said Ron as he grabbed his back pack.

" Ok, my lovely boy toy" said Kim as she winked at Ron.

" I'm a toy now am I" said Ron as he opened the door for Kim.

" My Toy, Ron all mine" said Kim as she walked out and waited for Ron.

( Later that day , Date Time)

Knock , Knock

" Come in, Ronald" said Mr. Possible as he smiled at Ron. Ron was dressed in a green dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks and a black dress shoes. He had a handful of peach rose's and a box of chocolates. His hair was slicked back.

" Thanks Mr. P is Kp, ready" asked Ron as he smiled at him.

"Now just wait one minute here son we need to talk" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron.

" Oh, ok sir" said Ron as he frowned.

" Come with me to my study" said Mr. Possible as he walked to his study Room.

" Ok , sir" said Ron as he followed him there.

( in the study)

" Now, Ronald this is your first date is it not" asked Mr. Possible as he sat down and looked at Ron.

" Yes, sir this is" said Ron as he frowned.

" But you had slept with a lady or two haven't you" said Mr. Possible as he looked at Ron. Ron blushed and and nodded his head.

" And this is my little girl we're talking about now I know I can trust you so here's a condom and I hope I never have to give you another one" said Mr. Possible as he gave Ron a condom with a red wrapper.

" Umm, sir this is three sizes to small and any way I got condom's made for me you know for my special powers" said Ron as he gave it back.

" Oh, I see ok this is odd don't tell Ann or Kim this ok" said Mr. Possible as he blushed.

" Yes, sir and I will treat Kp like how she deserves to be treated and I will never hurt her , well not intentionality some times she cries when I won't let her pet or I ask my mom to cheek my forehead when I feel sick but I don't know why" said Ron as he looked confused .

" Umm, well Kim's waiting" said Mr. Possible as he pushed Ron out of the door.

" Ron, you look great" said Kim as she smiled at Ron. Kim was dressed in a strapless light blue dress with light blue dress shoes . Her hair was tied in a pony tail.

" Wow, your breath taking Kim you really are breath taking I never seen something so beautiful."  
said Ron as he smiled at Kim. Kim blushed and walked up to Him and kissed him on the lip's .

"Thank you Ron, thats the most beautiful thing anyone said to me" said Kim as she rubbed his cheek.

" Oh, I forgot I got you flowers and candy I hope it's not to old school" said Ron as he blushed and gave Kim the flowers and candy.

" Thank you" said Kim as she smelled the flowers and put down the candy.

" I'll take those an put them in water" said Mr. Possible as he smiled and grabbed the roses.

" Thank you daddy" said Kim as she smiled at her dad.

" Now, it's picture time" said Mrs. Possible as she took picture of them.

( 10 Minutes later)

"Ok, Mom thats enough me and Ron have to go" said Kim as she looked at the clock.

" OK, bye have fun but not to much fun" said Mrs. Possible as she opened the door for them.

" Bye" said Kim and Ron as they walked out. As they walked out Kim saw Mr. Stoppable's car. A blue jaguar .

" No, way your riving your ads car" said Kim as she looked at Ron.

" Yup, cool huh" said Ron as he opened the door for Kim. Kim stepped in.

" Ready to go" asked Ron as he got in.

" Oh, yes" said Kim as she smiled.

_Kim and Ron ate at the Blue Swan and went to the park for there walk. Ron took Kim to the Pre- School where they meet and played soft music my the doctor of love Mr. Barry Mannilow ._

(Pre-K , by the Kim and Ron tree)

"This was so perfect Ron" said Kim as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Kim and Ron where dancing in the sky with the moon and the stars.

" Yha, it was because you where here" said Ron as he smiled.

" Why, Mr. Stoppable are you smooth talking me" asked Kim as she smiled at Him.

" I think I am Miss. Possible is it working are you feeling like jelly" said Ron as he winked at Kim.

"Yes, I am thank god I have you to hold on to" said Kim as she closed her eye's and enjoyed this time.

" I'll never let you go Kp I promise " whisper Ron as he kissed her on the head.

" I'll keep you to that Promise I love you Ron and I never want to lose you" said Kim as she snuggle more into Ron.

"I love you too, My Kp" said Ron as he closed His eye's and danced with Kim.

( _Kim kept her word and made Ron study hard. Kim and Ron had many dates and did there missions as couples . After Shego left Draken was left in jail with no one to bail him out. All the villains feared Kim and Ron for turning Shego GOOD. Ron did pass high school with flying color's . Now it was time to graduate.)_

(Graduation Day, out side )

" I can't believe how fast this year has been" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" I know I can't believe it either this year was perfect me and Ron as a couple , the bad guy's are all in jail and now we're graduating" said Kim as she hugged her Mom. ( You seen the graduating episodes thats how Kim's dress)

" I know, and with the Stoppable's adopting little Hanna it's been so nice" said Mrs. Possible as she waved to Mrs and Mr. Stoppable as they walked in with Hanna in there arm's.

" Wonder where Ron is" asked Kim as she frowned.

" You look so pretty Kimberly" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at Kim.

" Thank you Mrs. Stoppable umm wheres Ron I didn't see him come in with you" said Kim as she looked around for Ron.

" Oh, he said he had to get something , but he did promise he'll be here in time" said Mr. Stoppable as passed Hanna to Mrs. Stoppable.

" He better be , he worked so hard this year" said Kim as she smiled.

"I know and it's thanks to you" said Mrs. Stoppable as she smiled at Kim.

" Sista Kim Kim" said Hanna as she held out her hands for Kim.

" Hey little girl wheres your big brother" asked Kim as she held Hanna.

" Big , bye bye" said Hanna as she clapped her hands.

" No , this is not a Big bye bye this is a little bye bye for the school"said Kim as she smiled at Hanna.

" Shes been saying that all day, I think she thinks you and Ron are leaving and never coming back" said Mr. Stoppable as he scratch his head.

" Oh, well were not leaving where just going to college" said Kim as she kissed Hanna.

" No bye bye Ron" asked Hanna.

" No , No bye bye Ron" said Kim as she smiled.

" Here let me take her" said Mr. Stoppable as he held out his hands for her.

" Thanks , I have to go in the gym to see where the rest of the gang is" said Kim as she left.

" Bye" said Everybody as they smiled and waved.

( In the school Gym)

" Kim, I can't believe it were all done with high school" said Monique as she hugged Kim.

" I know , and I can't wait for me and Ron to live together" said Kim as she smiled.

" Damn girl thats all you been talking about living with that boy and waking up in his arm's every morning" said Monique as she smiled at Kim.

" We'll Ron's arms are the best, and when we get married it's going to be the best cause he's mine and no one else can have him" said Kim as she smiled.

" Yha, me and Felix we're getting pretty close" said Monique as she wave at Felix..

"We're both so lucky to have our guys" said Kim as smiled.

" Yup" said Monique as she smiled to.

" Kim, wheres Ron" asked Felix as he rolled to them.

"I don't know but I hope he comes soon" said Kim as she frowned.

" Yha, I owe him two hundred dollars" said Felix as he frown.

" Wow, why so much" asked Kim as she looked at Felix.

" Oh we made a bet on who would be valedictorian and he was right" said Felix as he frown.

" He bet on Bonnie and won" said Kim as she got angry.

" Yha, he did" said Felix as he smiled .

" OK, EVERYONE IT'S SHOE TIME GET IN YOUR SPOTS" yelled Mr. Barkin as he looked at everybody.

( With Ron)

" Hey let her go" said Ron as he ran at a guy.

" Look, Wonder boy I don't need your help" said The lady Ron is trying to help.

" Yha, you do" said Ron as he hit the guy who was grabbing the lady. Ron Knocked the guy out and smiled at the dark haired lady.

" Look , here Wonder Boy thanks my name is Lois Lane" said Lois as she smiled at Ron.

" Hi, I'm Wonder Boy" said Ron as he smiled at Lois.

" Ok , Wonder Boy thanks for the save again" said Lois as she smiled at Ron and Kissed him on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark there.

" Names Ron , do you know what time it is" asked Ron as he smiled at Lois.

" It's three" said Lois as she looked at her watch.

" Oh, shit I'm late I got to go bye" said Ron as he left and ran towards the school.

" BYE WONDER BOY" yelled Lois as she watched Ron run off.

( At the school)

"Ronald Dean Stoppable" said Mr. Barkin as he looked for Ron in the stands with the other graduates. Then he looked at Kim where the ones who already got there diplomas and she frown and shrugged her shoulders.

" Ronald Dean Stoppable" said Mr. Barkin again looking around for Ron.

" STOPPABLE" Yelled Mr. Barkin in rage when he didn't see him.

" WAIT, I COMING" yelled Ron as he ran towards the stage. Ron jumped up and tripped taking him and Mr. Barkin down.

" STOPPABLE" yelled Mr. Barkin in rage as he got up.

" Hehe , I'm kinda late huh" said Ron as he smiled nervelessly.

" Yha, you are Mr. Stoppable , you were the most trouble some student I ha but you are a man and a hero here you go" said Mr. Barkin as he shook Ron's Hand and giving him his diplomas.

" Thank you sir, now I have to show that to the world" said Ron as he shook Mr. Barkin's hand. Ron waved at his parents and smiled as they took his picture. Ron walked towards the rest of the students and stood by Kim.

" Ron, who's lipstick is that on your face" said Kim as she glance at Ron's face.

" Huh, what are you talking about Kp" asked Ron as he looked confused.

" There is lipstick on MY boyfriend and it's not MINE" yelled Kim as she glared at him.

" Oh, that well you see this lady kissed me today for helping her" said Ron as he smiled.

" And what is this lady's name" asked Kim in a very seres voice.

" Lois Lane she was being attacked and I help but she kept calling me wonder boy" said Ron as he frown.

" Ok, I believe you Ron" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Thanks Kp your the best" said Ron as he smiled at Kim and kissed her on the cheek.

" I GIVE YOU THE CLASS OF 08" yelled Mr. Barkin ( I have no Idea what year they would be so). Everyone cheered.

( Later that night Kim's Room)

" Oh, wow Ron that was amazing" said Kim breathlessly as she hugged Ron. She loved having sex with Ron , but wow this was something else she never knew she could feel THAT GOOD.

" Yha, I think I did Ok" said Ron as he crawled on top of Kim and Kissed her.

" Mmm, more the ok Ron that was five hour's of nonstop sex and it was all kinds of sex to" said Kim as she kissed him.

" Hmm, I.............. I just want to remember every part of you Kp." said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ron , that was so sweet" said Kim as smiled.

" Let's go to bed tomorrow is a stat to a new day" said Ron as he kissed Kim one more time. Kim and Ron went to bed.

( one a clock in the morning Kim's Room)

_To Kp_

_Take care of Rufus and I'm sorry I'm leaving please don't try to find me you won't be able to. I'm going to space. I left Wade my planes for Capsule Corp so the Ron you will see will be a hologram._

_I'll be gone for six years or more so don't wait for me date anyone you want All I want IS FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY_

_Love Ron Stoppable._

( 7 o clock with Ron in space)

Bye earth" said Ron from his space saiyan ship.

( 7: 30 Kim's Room)

" ROOOONNNN" yelled Kim as she cried reading the letter he wrote her.

_kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk_

_I hoped you like this book two is coming soon if you want it that is. I hope you do so please tell me and I write it for you._

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Book 2 Return Home.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

_After graduation Kim went to college in __Metropolis__ and became a reporter. Kim looks just like her earth mother, short red hair and a great body at a hight of 5'4. She was a hero a real hero , they called her Superwoman. She meet many other hero's Spiderman, the Flash and Wonder Woman and many other's. She also had many villain's ready to kill her, but they didn't know she was Kim Possible top reporter of the Daily Planet. She missed Ron so much he left with out saying good bye and it hurt her the most, but when he came back Oh, he was so going to get it and after that she won't let him go at all._

( With Kim at the Daily Planet)

" Lois , let's go it's lunch time , are you coming Shela" asked 25 year old Kim Possible as she looked at her friends.

" Yha, yha Princess just wait" said Shela as she got her thing's together.

" Well, get your ass in gear" said Kim as she rolled her eye's.

" Ok , lady's lunch on me let's go" said Lois. All three lady's left for lunch leaving behind the world of news.

( Space with Ron)

_Ron went into space to keep his promise to kill Frieza. Ron grew to be 6'10 and a body of a warrior he was riped, he had the perfect body (Think of Napa's height and a little less muscles ) His hair was long, it reached his lower back. _

_Six year's in space did Ron good and some bad . The good was he was alive and understood his heritage, he was a elite saiyan and a good one at that he killed all of Frieza's army and all of his family, he also freed all of the slaves and killed many other tyrants in space. But the best thing so far was he found more of his kind one saiyan, one ,one of Kim's and one moon child , his little girl. He hoped they liked earth they were kid's and he taken them in as they were his kid's. Yes , Ron Stoppable was a Daddy he had two son's and one little girl. _

" Time to go home after 6 years in space , wonder if Kp misses me I hope I don't get hurt when I get there " said Ron as he looked out of the window on his ship. Earth His home and there was his family, his friends and his Kp.


End file.
